La Caja Musical
by Yamni
Summary: Sakura decide visitar la mansion Uchiha, en el cuarto de Sasuke consigue una muy singular cajita de musica la cual no logra abrir... tiepo despues Sakura tiene una mision la cual es viajar a la aldea de la niebla pero en el camino se encuentra con la pers
1. Aniversario

**Este Fic es un intento de ITASAKU espero que les guste**

**Aclaraciones: **

- Diálogos – acciones depuse o antes del dialogo

-"pensamientos"-

- (comentarios míos)

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… esta historia me pertenece…

La historia relatada no es la que en verdad sucedió esta ha sido modificada por mi

Espero que nadie se sienta ofendido por lo que saldrá mas adelante… cuando lleguen hay sabrán por que lo digo en especial los que sean o tengan descendencia Portuguesa

**Capitulo I**

**Aniversario**

**P. D. V Itachi**

Esta lloviendo… oigo como gritan de dolor y angustia… ja… se lo merecen… aunque este lloviendo el fuego de las casas no se extingue, solo me falta acabar con los principales responsables de mi miseria… Mis padres

Salte desde el poste en donde me encontraba admirando mi hazaña y me dirigí a la cárcel que me hacían llamar hogar…

Cuando entre me dispuse a buscar a mis padres y los encontré en mi habitación… mi padre esta protegiendo a mi madre de mi… que patético…

- Por que demonios haces esto – me dijo mi padre, se nota que esta furioso quien diría que el Gran Fugaku Uchiha es solo un cobarde en lugar de pelear prefiere proteger a esa mujer… que bobo…

- Por que me da la Gana

- No permitiré que sigas con esto, por mucho que seas mi hijo te detendré a hora – me dijo poniéndose delante de mi madre

- Eso Crees…?- le respondí con arrogancia y sin esperar mas alce mi Katana y se la clave justo en el corazón salpicándome de su repugnante sangre.

Mi madre se hecho al piso a llorar sujetando le cuerpo de mi padre llenándose también de sangre

- A hora es tu turno Mikoto – le dije levantando nuevamente mi katana

A pesar de todo ella me miro con dulzura, de sus ojos salían pequeñas cascadas y para mi sorpresa me dedico una tierna y calida sonrisa, estiro sus manos y me entrego un paquete, con desgano lo tomo, levante mi katana y le di fin a su sufrimiento… antes de matarla ella murmuro unas palabras… hm… para lo que me importa todos ellos eran solo una cuerda de hipócritas…

Me doy media vuelta y me percato que mi pequeño hermano miraba con horror lo que había hecho

- Por que lo hiciste – me pregunto mientras se echaba a llorar… que estupido

- Si quieres vengarte estas en todo tu derecho… vuélvete fuerte y mata me hasta entonces adiós – y sin mas tome el paquete y Salí de la casa antes de que las llamas la consumieran… si el Idiota no sale es su problema…

Quien iba a decir que el Orgullo de los Uchiha, el niño prodigio ósea yo… Uchiha Itachi acabaría con todo mi clan, aunque deje vivo al tarado de mi hermano pero que importa, con tan solo 8 años de edad… mmm ahora que lo pienso donde estará ese sujeto… como es que se llamaba… así Pein… me dijo que si mataba a mi clan me volvería mas fuerte y me dejaría entrar a Akatsuki… Hm… bueno supongo que lo buscare….

**Fin P. D. V Itachi**

**10 años después…**

Una mañana soleada en Konoha se encontraba el afamado grupo 7 en Ichiraku que había crecido bastante y ahora era un restaurante

**Todos**: salud – mientras chocaban unas copas con vino

**Naruto**: no puedo creer que ya sean 4 años de veras

**Sakura**: cierto

**Sai**: hablen por ustedes ya que yo solo llevo 3 años en este equipo

**Naruto**: eso no importa idiota de todos modos estamos celebrando juntos – colocando un brazo en el hombro de Sai

**Sai**: creo que tienes razón tarado

**Sakura**: "ya han pasado 3 años desde que Sasuke se fue con Orochimaru" – mientras miraba por la ventana un semblante triste apareció en su rostro – "Sasuke"

**Sai**: te sucede algo Fea?

**Sakura**: eh…? Nada n.n

**Kakashi**: muy bien que tal si ordenamos algo

**Naruto**: SI…. Oiga – dirigiéndose al mesero – tráiganos 4 tazones de Ramen

Y en menos 5 minutos ya cada uno tenia su tazón de ramen (pero que rápidos o.o)

**Sai**: oigan… puedo hacerles una pregunta

**Naruto**: Claro

**Sai**: extrañan a Sasuke…?

Instintivamente los otros 3 bajaron la mirada y dejaron de comer… y un silencio incomodo se presento

**Sai**: lo siento creo que no debí preguntar – y siguió comiendo

**Kakashi**: no te preocupes Sai… si lo extrañamos pero que mas se va hacer, hay que dejar el pasado atrás

**Naruto**: si es cierto… a demas fue el Teme que se quiso ir detrás del Marica de Orochimaru… mmm para mi que Sasuke le tiraba para el otro lado jeje…

**Sakura**: Naruto…. No digas esas cosas – dijo jalándole la oreja

**Naruto**: Hay… Sakura… me duele

**Sai**: jajaja… si Naruto hazle caso a tu mamá Sakura jajajaja

**Sakura**: ¬¬ Imbesil

**Naruto**: Sakura no es mi madre… y dices que el Tarado soy yo

**Kakashi**: es solo un decir Naruto…

**Sai**: puedo preguntar otra cosa

**Sakura**: Uhum…

**Sai**: cual la cosa mas rapida…? O.o

**Sakura**: mm… yo diria que el rayo… una vez estaba en el bosque y vi como un rayo partió en dos a un árbol fue tan rápido que parpadee y no lo vi

**Kakashi**: estas equivocada Sakura… yo creo que es la luz por que cada vez que voy a darle al botoncito del encendedor ya esta hay…

**Sai**: mmm… y tu dobe que crees que es mas rapido…?

**Naruto**: la diarrea…

**Todos**: OO por que…?

**Naruto**: por que cuando tengo diarrea corro más rápido que el rayo para llegar al baño y cuando prendo la luz ya estoy cagado…

**Todos**: O.OU

**Sakura**: demasiada información para mi gusto o.o

**Sai**: por primera vez te apoyo Feita o.o

**Kakashi**: eso me recuerda un chiste y dice así:

Estaba en España un señor muy famoso que llamaban El Curro, un día llego un chino a saludarlo pero como saben a los Chinos les cuesta un poco decir la letra "R", entonces le decía: Epa el Culo como esta… y esto por obvias razones molestaba a el curro y así fue todos los días el chinito pasaba y lo saludaba.

Cierto día el Curro ya harto del chino… compro 2 perros doberman y los entreno para que cuando vieran al Chino lo atacaran… y así fue a los días vuelve a pasar el Chino y lo saluda: Epa el Culo como esta… e inmediatamente salen los perros a perseguir al pobre chino.

El chino para defenderse saca un cuchillo y trata de cortar a los perros pero el Curro se da cuenta y los llama con un silbido y estos se van…. Pasaron varias semanas con la misma rutina hasta que fue el chino quien se canso y fue a poner una denuncia a la policía.

Ya allí el policía le pregunta:

- cual es su queja

Y el chino responde:

- vengo a hacel una denuncia pol que los pelos del culo no me lejan caminal

- como…? – le remitió el policía

- que los pelos del culo no me lejan caminal

El policía para seguirle la corriente le dice

- pero por que no los corta…?

A lo que el chino le contesta:

- lo intento, lo intento, pero cala vez que el culo silva los pelos entlan

**Todos**: jajajajajajajajajajaja

**Sakura**: valla ese esta muy bueno jajajaja

**Naruto**: yo también se me uno y dice asi:

Esta un llanero que llama a su comadre que vive en Caracas y le dice que lo valla a buscar

Caminando los 2 por la calle y el llanero muerto de hambre le dice a su comadre

- verga comadre vamo a ver donde comemos

Después de tanto caminar ven un letrero que dice "Bienvenidos al restaurant la Rima"

- bueno aquí mismo es comadre

Ya estando ubicado en una mesa llama al mesonero

- Mesonero

- dígame caballero

- me hace el favor y me trae 2 arepas grandes con queso llanero, llanero y me trae 2 tercios negros bien fríos

Y el mesonero muy educadamente le contesta

- lo siento señor pero como podrá notar afuera dice Restaurant la Rima todo lo que pida tiene que rimar con permiso…

A unas mesas de hay lo llama un señor con lentes

- Mesonero puede venir…

Y el llanero ve la vaina

- en que le puedo servir

- como yo vengo de la hollada tráigame 2 arepitas de reina pepeada

- muy bien y para su esposa…?

- Una cachapita bien sabrosa

Y el llanero arrecho ve la vaina y dice:

- a con que así es la vaina… ya voy a joder a ese Marica…. Mesonero puede venir

- en que le puedo servir

- como yo llegue primero tráigame una arepa e' queso llanero

- muy bien y para su comadre…?

- Lo mismo coño e' tu madre

**Todos**: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Sakura**: muy bien mi turno:

Un atraco en el centro comercial… y hay un muerto con un tiro… pues… hay donde te conte… en el ano… y llega un portugués y le dice al policía:

- Yo soy testigo

- muy bien como se llama

- soy presto de la maraña

- muy bien… dígame como sucedieron los hechos

- entro un negrito chiquito con una pisto'a en la mano y amenazo a todo mundo pero este señor que esta aquí trato de evito el atraco, cuando trato de evito el atraco, el negrito le dio un tiro en un culo…

- en donde…?

- en un culo… hay no etas viendo el poco e sangre

- si señor pero yo no puedo escribir eso en la declaración

- y por que no…?

- yo voy a poner que el tiro fue en el recto

- si pero se lo dio fue en culo

- si pero le voy a poner el recto… me tiene que acompañar a declarar

- bueno eta bien

Ya llegando a le jefatura

- bien reconoce a alguno

- si ese negrito que esta hay ese fue

- bueno me puede decir como ocurrieron los hechos

- ese negrito que esta hay entro con una pisto'a en la mano y amenazo a todo mundo y ese señor trato de evito el atraco cuando trato de evito el atraco, el le dio un tiro en el…. En el… ósea el tiro e lo dio… en… en… mira policía como es que se llamaba el culo del hombre ese…

**Todos**: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD

**Sai**: me toca:

Estaba en un restaurante y mientras iba al baño, vi como otra persona tomaba el mismo camino que yo. Al entrar al baño, observé cómo ocupaba uno de los dos cubículos, que eran de esos que no llegan hasta el techo. Yo, lógicamente, entré en el otro. De repente, oigo que me dicen:

¡Hola!

Yo seguí callado, pero el tipo vuelve a decir:

¡Hola! ¿Me escuchas?

Yo, para no parecer mal educado, contesté:

¡Hola!

Y el tipo pregunta:

¿Cómo estás?

A lo que contesté:

Bien, gracias, un poco cansado.

Y el tipo dice:

¿Qué haces?

Yo ya estaba intrigado, pensé, siempre hay gente muy rara en este mundo, y contesté:

¿Y qué voy a estar haciendo? Lo mismo que tú, ¡Cagando!

De inmediatamente oigo:

¡Mi vida, te llamo después porque tengo a un imbécil al lado, que está contestando a todas mis preguntas!

**Todos**: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD… XD!!!!!!!

**Sakura**: Sai eres un tarado jajajajajaja

**Naruto**: solo a ti se te ocurre

**Kakashi**: muy bien quien sigue

Y así siguieron pasándose la bien hasta mas o menos las 3 de la tarde pasada esa hora cada quien se dirigió a hacer los que iban a hacer… Naruto se quedo comiendo Ramen, Kakashi se fue a leer Icha Icha Paradise y Sai pues… fue a dibujar un paisaje (que raro ¬¬)… Sakura por su parte no se fue a su casa si no que decidió dar un paseo por la antigua mansión Uchiha…

Ya adentro se dispuso a observar todo con detalle

**Sakura**: no puedo creer que este en este lugar… que demonios hago aquí…?... ni siquiera se para que vine (despistada ¬¬)… este lugar… esta totalmente destruido – mientras comenzaba adentrarse aun mas en la casa – que es este lugar parece ser… una habitación… pero de quien sera…

Sakura se adentro mas en esa habitación… las paredes estaban totalmente quemadas y destruidas por el paso de los años y a pesar de todo la cama se veía intacta… pudo observar en el suelo lo que parecía ser una enorme mancha de… pues no se… no se veía bien de que era…

Sakura se agacho para ver si podía descifrar de que era… parecía ser Sangre…?... es increíble que esa mancha aun estuviera hay… se suponía que cuando los ambus vinieron aquí para recoger los cuerpos tuvieron que haber limpiado la escena después de haber hecho las investigaciones debidas… pero que irresponsables… algo en el suelo capto la atención de la pelirosa parecía ser una llave…? Pero una llave de que…?

Sakura agarro la llave y la guardo en su bolsillo, se puso de pie y se dispuso a dar un paseo por toda la casa Uchiha….

Después de Mucho caminar solo le faltaba revisar un solo lugar… la Habitación de Sasuke… cuando entro vio que era prácticamente igual a la primera que vio solo que en esta no había esa mancha de sangre… Sakura se lanzo a la cama de el y comenzó a recordar los mementos que pasaron los 4 juntos mientras Sasuke permanecía en Konoha las peleas constantes que tenia con Naruto todo…

Aun que esto solo le hizo darse cuenta de algo

**Sakura**: "yo nunca conocí a Sasuke… solo me la asaba de aquí para allá atrás de el pero nunca supe por que era tan frió… no lo culpar si hubieran matado a mi familia a la edad de 6"

Sakura se levanto de la cama y vio algo en la mesita d noche que le llamo la atención… lo agarro y lo observo era una caja musical…

**Sakura**: que linda será de Sasuke…?... me pregunto si…- y sin mas intento abrirla pero no pudo – valla no puedo.

- creo que necesitas una llave

**Sakura**: eh…? – dijo volteándose – que haces aquí…? O.o

Continuara………………………………

Bueno hasta aquí dejo el primer capitulo espero que les guste… no soy muy buena para los comienzos y mucho menos para los finales n.n… se que no es muy bueno pero prometo que los que vienen serán mejores… bueno espero que me dejen sus Reviews y me digan que opinan de mi historia…

**Itachi**: por favor a quien le va ha gustar tu historia… nadie es tan loco para leerla

**Yamni**: a ti quien te pregunto ¬¬

**Itachi**: que carácter… Hn… ¬¬

**Yamni**: antes de irme les quiero hacer una pregunta y disculpen mi ignorancia pero es que voy pésimo en literatura

**Itachi**: pésimo es poco la nota definitiva le dio 12 sobre 20

**Yamni**: Salio ¬¬… bueno el caso es que mi Amix Cari – Sama quiere un Epilogo del otro Fic que escribi… pero hay esta el dilema…

**Itachi**: ella no sabe que es un Epilogo… que bruta

**Yamni**: es que acaso tu si… ¬¬

**Itachi**: pues…. No pero como dicen tus compañeros… deberías saberlo tu eres el cráneo de la sección

**Yamni**: sabes que eso es mentira… no entrare en lo personal

**Itachi**: cierto a ellos que les importa como vas en el Colegio… por cierto – dice bajando un poco la voz – Química le dio 17

**Yamni**: ITACHI…. YA VASTA O YA VERAS 0.0X

**Itachi**: que me harás… sin mi no puedes terminar la historia

**Yamni**: cuanto quieres apostar… ¬¬

**Itachi**: pues nada… prefiero no arriesgarme por esta vez ¬¬… aun no se me olvida lo que me paso la ultima vez que aposte contigo

**Yamni**: jejeje… bueno vamos a cortarle Itachi por que nuestra discusión es casi mas larga que el Fic

**Itachi**: Hn

**Yamni**: bueno mi pregunta era esa que es un Epilogo si alguien me puede contestar para complacer a Cari-Sama antes de que valla a quitarle la espada a Hidan y mate a todos jejejeje… es broma… n.n todo en juego nada enserio… bueno me despido Adios

**Itachi**:….

**Yamni**: di adiós Itachi ¬¬

**Itachi**: Adiós Itachi

**Yamni**: bueno algo es algo -.-u… no vemos hasta el proximo capitulo…. Besos…


	2. Mision

**Este Fic es un intento de ITASAKU espero que les guste**

**Aclaraciones: **

- Diálogos – acciones depuse o antes del dialogo

-"pensamientos"-

- (comentarios míos)

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… esta historia me pertenece…

La historia relatada no es la que en verdad sucedió esta ha sido modificada por mi

Tengo entendido que la palabra "Choreando" en México significa "mintiendo" quiero aclarar que aquí en Venezuela o por lo menos en los estados Yaracuy y Lara la palabra "Chorear" significa "Ladrón"… se utiliza en oraciones como Eres un(a) Choro(a)… que es lo mismo decir eres un(a) Ladrón(a)… por lo tanto aquí "Choreando" significa "Robando".. OK n.n

**Capitulo anterior**

**Sakura**: "yo nunca conocí a Sasuke… solo me la asaba de aquí para allá atrás de el pero nunca supe por que era tan frió… no lo culpar si hubieran matado a mi familia a la edad de 6"

Sakura se levanto de la cama y vio algo en la mesita d noche que le llamo la atención… lo agarro y lo observo era una caja musical…

**Sakura**: que linda será de Sasuke…?... me pregunto si…- y sin mas intento abrirla pero no pudo – valla no puedo.

- creo que necesitas una llave

**Sakura**: eh…? – dijo volteándose – que haces aquí…? O.o

**Capitulo II**

**Misión**

- Pues… nada… solo me imagine que vendrías y vine a buscarte

**Sakura**: Gracias Kakashi-sensei – mientras miraba nuevamente la caja – si parece que necesita una llave… aunque eso me recuerda

Sakura introdujo su mano en el bolsillo y saco la llave que hace poco se había encontrado y la introdujo en la pequeña cerradura de la Caja

**Sakura**: veamos si funciona – y trato de darle vuelta pero esta no cedió

**Kakashi**: mm… parece que esa llave no es de hay

**Sakura**: pero entonces de donde será – dijo mientras observaba la llave

**Kakashi**: estoy seguro que pronto lo descubrirás n.n

**Sakura**: O.o a que se refiere con eso

**Kakashi**: a nada n.n

**Sakura**: ¬¬… por cierto para que me buscaba

**Kakashi**: a si lo olvidaba… Tsunade me dijo que les dijera que necesita hablar con ustedes mañana

**Sakura**: sobre que…?

**Kakashi**: creo que tendrán una misión a la aldea de la niebla

**Sakura**: m… bueno creo que me llevare esto – dijo mientras metía la llave nuevamente en su bolsillo y cargaba la cajita en sus manos

**Kakashi**: Chora… ¬¬

**Sakura**: cállese… ¬¬… a demás Sasuke no esta y quiero guardar esto como un recuerdo

**Kakashi**: si aja lo que digas Chora

**Sakura**: ¬¬ pervertido – mirando y señalando el libro de Icha Icha Paradise

**Kakashi**: este… creo que ya es hora de irnos n.nu

**Sakura**: aja ¬¬ "Ja… le gane"

Ambos salieron del territorio Uchiha y se fue cada quien por su lado

Sakura llego su casa y se sentó en el sofá de la sala y se quedo admirando la Cajita de Música que se había 'Choreado' de la casa de Sasuke

**Sakura**: que bonita es – mientras la giraba lentamente – será de Sasuke…? – mientras buscaba un indicio en la Caja que le dijera que le pertenecía a Sasuke – pues no dice nada pero… supongo que era de el… me pregunto que tendrá adentro – mientras la agitaba y trataba de escuchar que podría tener adentro – mmm… no se oye nada – suspiro y puso la cajita en la mesa

**Flash Back**

**Sakura**: pero entonces de donde será – dijo mientras observaba la llave

**Kakashi**: estoy seguro que pronto lo descubrirás n.n

**Fin Flash Back**

**Sakura**: que habrá querido decir Kakashi con eso…? O.o?... – dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y analizando las palabras de su Sensei – mmm… hay no se estoy muy cansada como para sacarle algo prudente… además conociendo a Kakashi solo me lo dijo por que fue lo primero que se le ocurrió ¬.¬…. – dijo abriendo los ojos – por cierto me pregunto que clase de misión nos tocara enfrentar mañana… siempre y cuando la misión no sea ir a comprar Sake ¬¬… seré Feliz

Sakura mira el reloj y ve que este marca las 1:00 am.

**Sakura**: valla es increíble como vuela el tiempo o.ou… ya es tarde será mejor que me duerma algo me dice que mañana será un largo día…

Sakura se levanta y se dirige a su cuarto dejando en la mesita de noche aquella cajita de música… antes de dormir la contemplo por unos momentos y luego cerro sus ojos…

Al día siguiente el equipo 7 se reporto en la oficina de Tsunade

**Tsunade**: buenos días Chicos lamentos a verlos llamado tan temprano

**Naruto**: temprano…?... Temprano ò.ó… SON LAS 5 DE LA MAÑANA VIEJA

**Tsunade**: no me digas vieja Naruto ò.ó

**Sakura**: tan urgente es la misión que teníamos que venir tan temprano – dijo un poco soñolienta

**Sai**: si… esta soñando lindo cuando de repente entran un escuadrón de ambus a sacarme de la cama sin siquiera dejar que me cambiara

Todos le dieron una rápida vista a Sai y en efecto Sai cargaba lo que llamaríamos una adorable pijama de conejitos

**Naruto**: jajajajaja…. Que linda pijama Teme… jajajajaja

**Sai**: ¬¬

**Sakura**: no puedo creer que uses ese tipo de pijamas Sai o.ô? (yo tampoco o.ô y eso que yo la escribo)

**Kakashi**: no le veo nada de malo yo uso una de ositos

**Todos**: O.O

**Kakashi**: creo que hable de más o.o

**Naruto**: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA….

**Tsunade**: demasiada información para mí gusto ¬¬

**Sakura**: lo mismo digo ¬¬

**Kakashi**: sigamos a lo que vinimos…

**Sakura**: Tsunade – sama no me respondió

**Tsunade**: responderte que…?

**Sakura**: la pregunta que le hice

**Tsunade**: me hiciste una pregunta…? O.o… cuando…?

**Sakura**: -.-u ya olvídelo…

**Sai**: yo la repito… están importante la misión…? Que tenemos que irnos tan temprano

**Tsunade**: mm… no… en realidad no

**Naruto**: entonces para que vinimos tan temprano

**Tsunade**: es que quería que me compraran un poco de Sake antes de partir

Caída al estilo anime para todos (incluyéndome)

**Kakashi**: o.oU para eso nos llamo a esta hora

**Sakura**: --U ni siquiera las tiendas están abiertas a esta hora

**Naruto**: VIEJA…. PARA ESO ME DESPERTASTE….

**Sai**: --u que perdida de tiempo…

**Tsunade**: para mi no es una perdida de tiempo

**Kakashi**: aja… y dígame de que es la misión

**Tsunade**: en realidad son 2, en ambas solo me piden 2 ninjas así que en una irán Kakashi y Naruto y en la otra irán Sai Y Sakura

**Sakura**: por que tengo que ir con el Tarado T-T

**Sai**: por que me toca ir con la Bruja T-T

**Tsunade**: vean le el lado positivo

**Sai**: acaso tiene uno ¬¬

**Tsunade**: así se podrán llevar mejor

**Sakura y Sai**: no lo creo

**Tsunade**: ya vasta por que no siguen el ejemplo de Kakashi y Naruto que no se están quejando – y voltea a ver al par – O.OU

**Sai**: O.OU

**Sakura**: --U típico

La razón por la cual ni Naruto ni Kakashi se han quejado es por que ambos se habían quedado dormidos. Kakashi se había quedado dormido estando aun de pie y Naruto esta acostado en el suelo y ambos con la típica bombita de moco

**Sai**: como puede hacer eso…? O.o

**Sakura**: no lo se O.o

**Tsunade**: es impresionante que no se caiga O.o

Sai se acerca y le da un toquecito con su dedo índice y Kakashi se balancea hasta que por fin cae al suelo con un sonoro POP

**Kakashi**: que… que… que paso

**Tsunade**: te quedaste dormido ¬¬

**Kakashi**: quien…? Yo…?

**Tsunade**: SI TU ¬¬x

**Kakashi**: yo seria incapaz de hacer eso

**Tsunade**: si aja ¬¬x… que alguien despierte a Naruto

**Sakura**: de ese me encargo yo

Sakura se acerca a Naruto y se agacha

**Sakura**: Entrega especial de Ramen

**Naruto**: DONDE…. DONDE…? – dijo mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro – donde esta el Ramen

**Tsunade**: en ningún lado te habías quedado dormido

**Naruto**: yo? En que momento

**Sakura**: olvídalo Naruto

**Tsunade**: bueno ya son las 6:30 vallan a comprarme mi Sake

**Sai**: pero antes diganos en que consisten ambas misiones

**Kakashi y Naruto**: ambas?

**Tsunade**: cállense ustedes 2 – refiriéndose a Naruto y a Kakashi y luego mirando a Sai – tienen que llevar estos paquetes… Kakashi y Naruto llevaran este a la aldea de la lluvia… Tu y Sakura este a la aldea de la Neblina – dijo mostrando los respectivos paquetes… ahora… VALLAN A COMPRARME MI SAKE

El equipo 7 salio de la oficina de Tsunade a comprarle su amado Sake, pero antes fueron a sus respectivos hogares a recoger todo lo necesario para la misión, después de haberle entregado el Sake a Tsunade, los respectivos equipos se marchan…… pero como la historia es de Sakura veamos su recorrido

**Sai**: Necia ¬¬

**Sakura**: Fastidioso ¬¬

**Sai**: Ladilla ¬¬

**Sakura**: Salio ¬¬

**Sai**: Débil ¬¬

**Sakura**: Molesto ¬¬

Mejor veamos como van Naruto y Kakashi

**Naruto**: Kakashi – Sensei

**Kakashi**: um

**Naruto**: que crees que allá aquí adentro – mientras miraba el paquete que tenia en las manos

**Kakashi**: no lo se…

**Naruto**: y si lo abrimos

**Kakashi**: no

**Naruto**: por que no…?

**Kakashi**: por que no ¬¬

**Naruto**: han dale, han dale, di que siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**Kakashi**: Nop

**Naruto**: no es justo – haciendo puchero

**Kakashi**: quien dijo que la vida es justa

**Naruto**: ¬¬

Volviendo con Sai y Sakura

**Sai**: Tonta

**Sakura**: Insensato

**Sai**: Cabeza de Chicle

**Sakura**: Nevera

- valla pero que amor el de ustedes

**Sakura**: quien anda hay

**Sai**: Salgan cobardes

Y de los arbustos salen unos ninjas de la aldea del rayo

**Ninja 1**: no dejaremos que entreguen ese paquete

**Ninja 2**: quitemosle ese paquete

Y sin más los ninjas brincaron sobre ambos, en un acto de reflejo Sakura le aventó el paquete a Sai

**Sakura**: vete Sai… yo te alcanzo luego

**Sai**: no te dejare aquí sola

**Sakura**: no tienes opción – dijo mientras lo empujaba fuera del alcance de los ninjas

**Sai**: que pasara contigo

**Sakura**: yo estaré bien yo te alcanzo luego… n.n

**Sai**: pero…

**Sakura**: no soy tan débil como piensas Sai ahora vete

Sai asintió con su cabeza y salio corriendo en dirección a la aldea de la niebla

**Ninja 3**: se escapa con el paquete

**Ninja 4**: tras el

**Sakura**: yo me encargare de todos ustedes – dijo concentrando Chakra en sus manos

**Ninja 2**: eso ya lo veremos

Y así comenzó una batalla entre los ninjas del Rayo y Sakura… al cabo de un rato ya solo quedaba un ninja lastimado y Sakura también lastimada pero sobre todo cansada

**Sakura**: es tu fin – concentrando lo que le quedaba de Chakra y atacándolo

**Ninja 2**: si… pero no me pienso ir solo – dijo ya moribundo en el suelo

El ninja sako un kunai y se lo lanzo, Sakura lo esquivo con dificultad por el cansancio que tenia no se dio cuenta de que el ninja había lanzado 2 y una le dio justo en el abdomen

**Sakura**: ah…

**Ninja 2**: je… no… te… queda… mucho… tiempo… esos kunais estaban envenenados… nos veremos… en el infierno – y murió

Sakura comenzó a sentir que todo le daba vuelatas y callo en el suelo pero antes de cerrar los ojos diviso una sombra extraña para da frente a ella

**Sakura**: quien eres…? – dijo con dificultad

**Continuara………………**

**Bueno hasta aquí dejo el segundo Capi. Espero que les guste al menos yo lo considero mejor que el primer capitulo y obvio este es mas largo… solo espero que me dejen Reviews gracias por leer mi Fic**

**Respuestas Reviews**

**Lore-Chan**: Gracias por leer mi Fic n.n y gracias por la información ahora ya se que es un Epilogo y así Itachi va dejar de decirme bruta

**Darlett**: Tranqui que ya pronto saldrá n.n, Gracias por leer mi fic

**Sweetly.Nekko**: Gracias por leer mi Fic espero que lo sigas leyendo

**Mauret**: si lose y por eso hice este un poco mas largo n.n espero que lo sigas leyendo

**Suteky Yagami**: Gracias… y pues en realidad aun no se si lo hago un ItaSaku o un SasuSaku aun no estoy muy convencida hasta los momentos es un ItaSaku y sigue leyendo mi Fic

**Gracias a todos los que leen mi Fic espero que dejen comentarios n.n**

**Cuídense**

**Besos**

**Att:**

**Yamni**


	3. Conociendonos

**Este Fic es un intento de ITASAKU espero que les guste**

**Aclaraciones: **

- Diálogos – acciones depuse o antes del dialogo

-"pensamientos"-

- (comentarios míos)

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… esta historia me pertenece…

La historia relatada no es la que en verdad sucedió esta ha sido modificada por mi

El Personaje desconocido esta vestido con una camisa negra y unos pantalones del mismo color y las típicas sandalias ninjas

**Capitulo anterior**

**Sakura**: es tu fin – concentrando lo que le quedaba de Chakra y atacándolo

**Ninja 2**: si… pero no me pienso ir solo – dijo ya moribundo en el suelo

El ninja saco un kunai y se lo lanzo, Sakura lo esquivo con dificultad por el cansancio que tenia no se dio cuenta de que el ninja había lanzado 2 y una le dio justo en el abdomen

**Sakura**: ah…

**Ninja 2**: je… no… te… queda… mucho… tiempo… esos kunais estaban envenenados… nos veremos… en el infierno – y murió

Sakura comenzó a sentir que todo le daba vueltas y callo en el suelo pero antes de cerrar los ojos diviso una sombra extraña para da frente a ella

**Sakura**: quien eres…? – dijo con dificultad

**Capitulo III**

**Conociéndonos**

**Sakura**: quien eres…? – dijo con dificultad

- no te preocupes no te are daño – dijo colocando su mano en su rostro

**Sakura**: quien… eres…? – y callo tendida en el suelo desmayada

- es muy bonita – dijo para si mismo – no puedo dejarla aquí

Mientras con Sai

**Sai**: "Sakura ya se retraso"- pensó mientras se paraba – me estoy preocupando… y si… me regreso a buscarla – volteo a ver el camino que estaba a su espalda – pero y si ya viene…y me mata por no confiar en ella…. Demonios…. Que hago estoy preocupado por la bruja pero debo concluir la misión… Ash pero que Coraje… veamos conociendo como pelea la Feita…

Sai comenzó a recordar como era la forma de pelear de Sakura

**Sai**: siento pena por esos ninjas – dijo con una cara algo trágica y continuo su camino – será mejor que me apure estoy seguro de que ella me alcanzara como dijo

Mientras en otra parte

**Naruto**: cuanto falta…? – pregunto con fastidio

**Kakashi**: Falta Poco

**Naruto**: Seguro…?

**Kakashi**: Seguro

**Naruto**: Seguro, Seguro…?

**Kakashi**: si

**Naruto**: Seguro, Seguro, Seguro…?

**Kakashi**: Si ¬¬

**Naruto**: Seguro, Seguro, Seguro, Seguro…?

**Kakashi**: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…. YA CALLATE NARUTO

**Naruto**: Pero es que no me tienes paciencia… además llevas diciéndome lo mismo desde hace unas 4 horas ¬¬

**Kakashi**: mm… bueno en parte no te he mentido por que ahora falta menos que hace 4 horas n.n

**Naruto**: mmm… buen punto… pero creo que debemos buscar donde dormir ya se hace tarde

**Kakashi**: m… por primera vez tienes razón

**Naruto**: que quieres decir con eso ¬¬

**Kakashi**: bueno… yo… este… mira ya esta oscureciendo será mejor irnos – y comenzó de nuevo su camino

**Naruto**: KAKASHI-SENSEI RESPONDAME…. OIGA… NO ME DEJE AQUÍ SOLO – dijo mientras corría detrás de el

La mañana había llegado y con esta los rayos del sol, algunos de ellos se filtraban a través de una ventana y daban directamente al rostro de una Chica de Piel Blanca y cabellos color rosa pero estos no hicieron que esta despertara…de repente alguien irrumpió en lo que parecía ser una habitación y este se deslizo hasta la chica

- "Es Hermosa" – pensó mientras la miraba – oye… oye… despierta – mientras la movía un poco Pero no hubo respuestas – Oye… despierta – moviéndola un poco mas fuerte

Pero solo recibió como respuesta un quejido

- Oye… Levántate – dijo ya zarandeándola

**Sakura**: mmm… Mami no quiero ir a la escuela – mientras se volteaba

- o.ou

Ya un poco enojado decidió despertarla con un 'Poco' mas de fuerza

- DESPIERTA - mientras la zarandeaba como una muñeca de trapo

**Sakura**: HAY NO GRITES – mientras se sentaba en la cama – Auch… - colocando una mano en su abdomen

- valla que tienes el sueño pesado… es natural que te duela aun no te recuperas

**Sakura**: por cierto… quien eres tu…?

- Ah… cierto bueno mi nombre es Deidara y cual es el tuyo preciosa

**Sakura**: mi nombre es Sakura y no me llames Preciosa ¬¬… mm… donde estoy y por que estoy aquí…?

**Deidara**: Estas en una Casa y estas aquí por que yo te traje

**Sakura**: y eso como que por que…?

**Deidara**: es que iba pasando por alli y te vi pelear con unos ninjas y vi cuando uno te ataco y caíste al suelo y simplemente no iba a dejar que una Kunoichi tan fuerte y bella como tu muriera frente a mis ojos

**Sakura**: supongo que Gracias y dime esta es tu casa – dijo mientras observaba la habitación

**Deidara**: mm… no exactamente solo nos quedamos aquí mientras… - no pudo continuar por que fue interrumpido

**Sakura**: nos?

**Deidara**: si… mis compañeros y yo… bueno como te estaba diciendo estamos aquí mientras culminamos nuestra misión

**Sakura**: eres un ninja…?

**Deidara**: que no se nota…?

**Sakura**: pues por tu ropa si pero como no tienes una banda que identifique de que aldea eres

**Deidara**: pero eso es lo de menos

**Sakura**: quienes son tus compañeros…?

**Deidara**: "no creo que le guste saber" eso no importa… tienes hambre…?

**Sakura**: un poco

**Deidara**: voy a traerte algo "ahora que lo pienso no creo que a los chicos les simpatice que una ninja de Konoha este aquí en especial a Itachi" quédate aquí

**Sakura**: pero… estoy aburrida… déjame ir contigo

**Deidara**: esta bien "Gracias al dios Jashin que los chicos no están"

Ambos salieron de la habitación y se fueron a la cocina

**Sakura**: Deidara

**Deidara**: Hn

**Sakura**: puedo decirte Dei

**Deidara**: Claro y yo te llamare Saku

**Sakura**: Dei puedo hacerte una pregunta

**Deidara**: Dime

**Sakura**: tu sabes cocinar…?

**Deidara**: un poco

**Sakura**: que sabes hacer…?

**Deidara**: se cocinar arroz… arroz… también arroz y… arroz

**Sakura**: pero que variabilidad de cosas… no será como que mucho… que clase de persona eres…? Ósea que comes arroz en la mañana, en la tarde y en la noche ve si aprendes a hacer otra cosa

**Deidara**: para tu información yo cocino el arroz, uno de mis compañeros el pescado, el otro la ensalada, el otro pan quecas (hot que is, tortillas, como quieran llamarlas) y otro hace jugo de Naranja – dijo un tanto ofendido – y tu que sabes hacer…?

**Sakura**: pues… de todo "aunque me queda horrible pero eso no lo tiene que saber"

**Deidara**: así…? Y entonces por que no cocinas tu…?

**Sakura**: pues por que… "que digo" me dieron ganas de comen arroz n.n y como tu dijiste que me prepararías la comida n.n

**Deidara**: ya nunca dije… que te prepararía la comida

**Sakura**: a no…? Pues lo acabas de decir de todos modos n.n

**Deidara**: ¬¬ pero que tímida eres, no te de pena

**Sakura**: lo siento Dei

**Deidara**: no te preocupes prefiero que seas así que no hables nada

**Sakura**: n.n gracias Dei y bien no aras mi comida

**Deidara**: yo y mi bocota --

En ese momento la puerta se abrió (no la de la cocina la de entrada es que la cocina estaba prácticamente en frente esta por que primero estaba la sala y después la cocina sin puerta de separación)

**Deidara**: maldición

**Sakura**: que sucede Dei

**Deidara**: llegaron mis compañeros

Sakura miro en dirección a la puerta que se abrió

- Deidara quien demonios es ella

**Deidara**: Kisame… yo puedo explicarlo

**Sakura**: Akatsuki…

Sakura volteo a ver a Deidara que estaba a su lado y lo miro con odio

**Sakura**: por que no me dijiste que eras un miembro de Akatsuki

**Deidara**: por que me habrías atacado de una vez sin siquiera haberme conocido

- quien es esa muchacha tan linda Deidara-sempai

- Bonita…? Mas bonito es el vomito de un perro

**Sakura**: ¬¬ se nota que no te has mirado en un espejo

**Deidara**: Tobi… Hidan que alegría verlos

- debes darnos muchas explicaciones Deidara

**Deidara**: si lo se… Sasori

- Deidara Explícame ahora mismo que Demonios hace ella aquí

**Sakura**: Itachi Uchiha – murmuro mas para si misma

**Deidara**: lo que sucede Itachi es que ella esta por que ella es… "Mierda… que digo… si les digo que la salve me nos mataran a ambos debo pensar"

**Itachi**: y bien Deidara… estamos esperando

**Hidan**: Sabes que ella no puede estar aquí

**Kisame**: Habla

Deidara se sentía cada vez mas presionado por alguna razón no quería que lastimaran a Sakura, Deidara cruzo miradas con Sakura y el noto que ella estaba asustada y era normal eran 5 Akatsukis contra ella sola de cualquier forma no hubiera tenido oportunidad… y entonces se le prendió el Foco

**Itachi**: entonces Deidara vas a contestar o que…?

**Deidara**: la razón por la cual ella esta aquí es por que….

Todos los presentes esperaban con ansias la respuesta del Rubio en especial el Uchiha

**Deidara**: ella es mi novia

**Continuara…………………………….**

**Yamni**: Espero que les alla gustado si ya se que esta corto pero es que tengo unos inconvenientes los cuales el metiche de Itachi quiere contarles para ver si me ayudan

**Itachi**: pero así me amas

**Yamni**: mm… tienes Razón bueno continua

**Itachi**: los capítulos son cortos por que ella…

**Yamni**: déjame decirlo… por que aunque es mi historia y tengo más o menos planificado las escenas que quiero no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que trata este Fic… osea no se que drama ponerle me entienden solo tengo las partes cómicas y románticas pero… no se de que tratara la historia y eso me dificulta un poco la cosa… obvio como dice el titulo de la caja de musica… pero y después de hay que va a pasar… ven no tengo idea por esa razón los capítulos son cortos

**Itachi**: puedo seguir ¬¬… bueno la tardanza se debe a que la niña entro aun taller de Investigación Penal y Criminalistica los Sábados… aunque no se PA' que se metió si yo le puedo enseñar eso… y los días de semana tienen clases y Danza e excepción de los Domingos que los tiene para hacer trabajos y…

**Yamni**: deja que yo diga la otra --… el lunes me entregan la Boleta y por los vientos que soplan creo que tardare un mes en subir el otro capitulo… ya que a lo mejor estaré castigada mis padres son muy exigentes y no me tienen consideración T-T

**Itachi**: y la ultima es que la inspiración se le fue cuando vio a ese tal HOWL en una de las películas de Hayao Miyasaki y le dio por querer escribir un Fic con el…¬¬ je… no se que le vio yo soy mas bonito que ese patán

**Yamni**: mm… tendría que ver cual de los 2 es mas lindo bueno eso es todo por ahora espero que me dejen Reviews n.n

**Respuestas de Itachi y Mías**

**Darlett**

**Yamni**: me alegra que te alla gustado espero que los sigas leyendo

**Itachi**: dile a tu inner que no sufra ya Sali y pronto leeran una escena con saku que es…

**Yamni**: Itachi cierra el pico no digas nada que ella lo lea

**Itachi**: de acuerdo

**Uchiha-no-Sakura**

**Yamni**: hola como estas…?... pues tranquila hasta los momentos es un ItaSaku

**Itachi**: más te vale ¬¬

**Yamni**: aunque me encantaría también que quedara con Deidara – mirando desafiante a Itachi

**Itachi**: no te atreverías

**Yamni**: ah no… solo obsérvame y mira que todavía me debes una… y bueno aquí esta Itachi en el próximo Capitulo lo are sufrir Wuajajajajajaja

**Itachi trago pesado**: o.ou

**Suteky Yagami**

**Yamni**: te lo agradesco y bueno ya explique mis razones -- y los primeros no son tan comicos por que de alguna manera extraña me especializo mas en el área de los akatsukis que en el mismo Konoha

**Itachi**: y eso es verdaderamente raro ya que tu no has visto Shuppiden que es donde salimos… tu solo has oído hablar de nosotros mas no nos conoces como tal igual que al idiota de Sai y a la Zorra de Karin

**Yamni**: si yo soy rara pero bueno en donde estaba… se que este es muy corto pero es por que aun no se de que va a tratar el Fic y claro esta por falta de Tiempo pero para el proximo te prometo que será mas largo n.n

**Eso es todo espero que dejen Reviews n.n**

**Cuidense……………..**

**Besos…………………**

**Att:**

**Yamni**


	4. La Novia de Deidara

Capitulo IV

**Este Fic es un intento de ITASAKU espero que les guste**

**Aclaraciones: **

- Diálogos – acciones depuse o antes del dialogo

-"pensamientos"-

- (comentarios míos)

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… esta historia me pertenece…

**Lala**: significa estoy aburrido, tengo Flojera, tengo pereza…

**Cagarutas**: Mojon, Pupu, popo, Mierda, Excremento, Heces…

**Capitulo anterior**

Deidara se sentía cada vez mas presionado por alguna razón no quería que lastimaran a Sakura, Deidara cruzo miradas con Sakura y el noto que ella estaba asustada y era normal eran 5 Akatsukis contra ella sola de cualquier forma no hubiera tenido oportunidad… y entonces se le prendió el Foco

**Itachi**: entonces Deidara vas a contestar o que…?

**Deidara**: la razón por la cual ella esta aquí es por que….

Todos los presentes esperaban con ansias la respuesta del Rubio en especial el Uchiha

**Deidara**: ella es mi novia

**Capitulo IV**

**La Novia de Deidara**

**Deidara**: ella es mi novia….

**Kisame**: OO

**Hidan**: OO

**Tobi**: O (Recuerden que solo se le ve un ojo ggg…)

**Sasori**: OO

**Itachi**: o.o

**Todos**: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…?

**Deidara**: así como lo oyen ella es mi novia – dijo pasando una de sus manos por la cintura de Sakura y acercándola mas a el

Deidara volteo a ver a Sakura y no pudo evitar asustarse ya que esta lo miraba como queriendo decir 'Por que Carajo dijiste eso' combinado con la mirada de 'Te voy a Matar'

**Deidara**: Tu solo sígueme la corriente y luego te explico – le murmuro por lo bajo a lo que esta solo asintió

**Hidan**: Co… Como que tu novia…? O.O

**Kisame**: yo creía que eras Marica… O.O

**Deidara**: ¬¬x Como…?

**Kisame**: nada o.ou

**Sasori**: valla eso si no me lo esperaba O.O

**Tobi**: Deidara–Sempai que novia tan bonita… tan bien puede ser novia de Tobi…?

**Deidara**: ¬¬ no Tobi

**Itachi**: Hm… el hecho que sea tu novia no justifica que este aquí

**Kisame**: no seas así Itachi

**Hidan**: Cierto a lo mejor los Tortolos querías un tiempo a solas – con cara de Hentai

**Deidara y Sakura**: O//////O Claro que No!!!!!

**Sasori**: mm… no me convence… como es eso de Claro que no??? Que yo sepa Claro es un sinónimo de Si entonces están diciendo Si que no y en parte están diciendo que Si…. En resumen dijeron que si querían tiempo a solas – con mirada cómplice

**Deidara y Sakura**: O////O NO!!!!

**Kisame**: pero no se alteren ni que hubieran hecho algo malo o si…? – pregunto pícaramente

**Deidara y Sakura**: O////O – parecían la luz roja del semáforo

**Itachi**: ya vasta de estupideces… Deidara sabes muy bien que no se puede quedar

**Deidara**: y por que no…?

**Itachi**: por que yo lo digo

**Deidara**: y quien eres tu…?

**Itachi**: Itachi Uchiha

**Deidara**: así… pues yo soy Deidara y yo digo que ella se queda

**Itachi**: sabes que… primero debes pedirle permiso al líder

**Deidara**: creo que estoy bastante crecidito para estar pidiendo permiso no crees

**Itachi**: sabes a lo que me refiero

**Deidara**: si ya se… Voy ahora mismo a decirle al líder

Deidara se voltea y ve a Sakura entre desconcertada y asustada este se acerca a su oído para susurrarle…

**Deidara**: si no quieres morir en manos de estos maniáticos sígueme la corriente

**Hidan**: secreto en reunión es de mala educación

**Sasori**: desde cuando tu sabes dichos…? O.O

**Hidan**: en realidad no se de donde lo saque

**Deidara**: esta bien… bueno ya vuelvo Saku – dándole un beso fugaz en los labios

**Sakura**: O////O "son cosas mías o se esta aprovechando de la situación"

Deidara esboza una pequeña sonrisa al ver la reacción de Sakura y salio de hay para llamar al líder (por Fax XD)

**Sasori**: Oye

**Sakura**:…

**Sasori**: Oye

**Sakura**:…

**Itachi**: estas sorda o que..? el palillo de Fósforos te esta llamando Kunoichi

**Sakura**: eh… quien es palillo de Fósforos…? Y no me digas Kunoichi para eso tengo nombre sabes

**Itachi**: ósea Sasori… pues yo te llamo como me plazca

**Sakura**: ¬¬

**Sasori**: bueno como venia diciendo… desde hace cuanto conoces a Deidara…?

**Sakura**: pues desde… "Rayos que digo"

**Sasori**: no te acuerdas…?

**Itachi**: Despistada ¬¬

**Sakura**: Hum… el hecho de que no recuerde con exactitud la fecha no quiere decir nada ¬¬… además DEI y YO llevamos 2 meses de novios

**Kisame**: Dei..?

**Sakura**: algún problema…? ¬¬

**Kisame**: no ninguno o.o

**Tobi**: como te llamas…?

**Sakura**: Haruno Sakura y ustedes…?

**Tobi**: Tobi se llama Tobi

**Sakura**: no me digas enserio --u

**Sasori**: tu solo ignóralo --u

**Kisame**: pues yo soy Kisame

**Hidan**: yo soy el maravilloso y Único Hidan – dijo con aires de grandeza

**Sakura**: gracias a dios ¬¬

**Hidan**: ¬¬

**Sasori**: Yo soy Sasori

**Kisame**: Itachi por que no te presentas…?... no debes ser descortés con nuestra invitada

**Itachi**: Hn…

**Sakura**: no te molestes se perfectamente quien es… El Asesino del Clan Uchiha… El Gran Itachi Uchiha – dijo mientras ambos intercambiaban miradas desafiantes

**Tobi**: y como sabe tanto de Itachi…?

**Sasori**: acaso pertenecías a su club de Fans…?

**Sakura**: susto!!! Y por favor quien en Konoha o en otras aldeas no ha oído hablar de la masacre del tan famoso Clan Uchiha y además conozco a su hermano

El Uchiha no pudo evitar poner una cara de sorpresa

**Hidan**: y como que llevas 2 meses con Deidara…? – dijo para cambiar el tema

**Sasori**: valla que se lo tenia bien guardado

**Kisame**: si yo pensé que tu y el eran novios

**Sasori**: Wakala……………………… - con ganas de vomitar

**Sakura**: Iup… - con cara de asco

**Hidan**: no asustes a la chica kisame

**Kisame**: yo solo decía

**Sasori**: yo no soy de esos

**Tobi**: Sakura piensa quedarse…?

**Sakura**: Pues…

**Itachi**: No puede quedarse...

- lo siento Itachi pero mi Saku se queda

Todos voltearon a ver a Deidara que se encontraba de brazos cruzados re costado en el marco de la puerta

**Itachi y Sakura**: "SU"

**Sakura**: "desde cuando soy SU Saku"

**Itachi**: como…? Y quien lo dice…?

**Deidara**: así como lo oyes le avise al líder y este me dio la autorización de que ella se quede – dijo con una sonrisa burlona

**Itachi**: Hm…

**Sakura**: Eh… 'Cariño' podemos hablar un momento a SOLAS

**Deidara**: Claro – dijo ya sabiendo que podría ser su funeral

Mientras los demás, Naruto y Kakashi ya habían llegado a la aldea y se disponían a entregar el paquete

**Kakashi**: aquí es – parándose enfrente de una muy humilde casa

Tock Tock

- si dígame – salio una señora de avanzada edad

**Kakashi**: aquí esta su paquete señora

- OH… gracias jovencita justo lo que necesitaba – dijo la señora recibiendo el paquete y abriéndolo

**Kakashi**: jovencita…? O.ou

**Naruto**: jijijijijijiji… XD – riéndose por lo bajo ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de Kakashi

- Por fin llegaron mis hojas de Sauce – sacándolas de la caja

**Naruto y Kakashi**: O.O

Naruto tenia la boca tan abierta que un tren podría pasar sin problemas y Kakashi tenia el ojo tan abierto que parecía que este le daba vueltitas

**Naruto**: Tanto Trabajo para unas Estupidas Hojas

- no son solo hojas… pequeña… (Creo que necesita lentes n.n)

**Naruto**: Pequeña…? O.o

**Kakashi**: jijijijiji… - ahora fue el turno de este a burlarse del rubio

**Naruto**: ¬¬

- estas hojas me sirven de medicamento y son muy difíciles de encontrar

Kakashi y Naruto voltearon a ver con una gran gota de sudor en la nuca el Gran Sauce que se encontraba del lado derecho de la casa de la anciana

**Kakashi y Naruto**: O.OU – SHOCK

- ya la misión esta paga así que… adiós – cerrando la puerta

Minutos más tarde

**Naruto**: T-T tanto esfuerzo – saliendo al fin del SHOCK

**Kakashi**: TT-TT un día completo sin comer – también saliendo del SHOCK

**Naruto**: solo para traer unas inútiles hojas TTT-TTT

**Kakashi**: que hubiera podido agarrar del Sauce de alado TTTT-TTTT

Con Sai

**Sai**: aun me falta mucho para llegar… (Oye de pana lleva 3 capítulos corriendo o.o) cielos esto como pesa – dijo refiriéndose al paquete que tenía en las manos – debe ser algo muy valioso (**Itachi**: Hm… si supiera lo que tienen adentro probablemente ya lo hubiera dejado hay desde hace un buen rato, **Yamni**: jajaja… tienes razón XD)

De vuelta con Deidara y Sakura

Ambos se encontraban en una habitación lejos de donde estaban los otros miembros

**Sakura**: muy bien ahora dime que prefieres contarme lo que tienes planeado – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro – o que te voltee la cara de un manotazo por haberme besado – dijo cambiando completamente su sonrisa por una mirada asesina

**Deidara**: o.o tranquila Saku… yo te explico… yo hice eso para salvarte.

**Sakura**: Salvarme de que…?... de ser soltera…? – dijo con sarcasmo

**Deidara**: si hubiera dicho que te encontré y te traje aquí te darían 2 opciones… o te conviertes en su juguete o te mataban… mientras sigas fingiendo ser mi novia podrás estar aquí tranquila…

**Sakura**: mmm… y por que el beso…?

**Deidara**: para que no les quedara duda "y por que de verdad quería hacerlo desde que te vi"… y que… me seguirás el juego…?

**Sakura**: supongo que no me queda de otra… pero cuando regresare a Konoha…?... se supone que yo ando de misión, Sai debe estar preocupado – un minuto de silencio – aunque pensándolo bien… debe estar festejando.

**Deidara**: Quien es Sai ¬¬

**Sakura**: la Plaga que tengo por compañero…

**Deidara**: no quiero que hables de ese tipo ¬¬

**Sakura**: estas celoso de Sai…? O.o

**Deidara**: solo quería practicar n.n… y que tal me salio

**Sakura**: quieres que te de animo o te digo la verdad…?

**Deidara**: ¬¬ que insinúas…

**Sakura**: yo… pues nada n.n…

**Deidara**: ¬¬

**Sakura**: por donde mando la carta…?

**Deidara**: tu solo escríbela y yo me encargo del resto…. Ven volvamos con los demás… conociéndolos ya deben estar pensando lo que no es…

**Sakura**: si es mejor

Con los otros…

Todos se encontraban sentados en la sala

**Sasori**: me pregunto por que tardan tanto

**Hidan**: a lo mejor están haciendo cositas – con cara de Hentai

**Itachi**: ¬¬ no lo creo

**Kisame**: estoy de acuerdo con Itachi… no creo que estén haciendo 'cositas'

**Hidan**: por que no…?

**Sasori**: por que no creemos que hagan eso estando nosotros en la casa

En eso entran Dei y Saku

**Itachi**: hablando de los reyes de Roma y los tontos que se asoman

**Sakura**: que gracioso ¬¬ - dijo sentándose a lado de Itachi (ya que era el único puesto libre)

**Deidara**: si mira como me rió ja… ja ¬¬ - dijo sentándose a lado de Sakura (del otro) ya que Kisame le había hecho un espacio

**Sakura**: y de que estaban hablando…?

**Kisame**: de nada o.o

**Hidan**: si de nada o.o

**Tobi**: Deidara-Sempai es verdad que usted y Sakura estaban haciendo cositas…?

**Deidara**: Como…?... ¬¬ - mirando de manera que digo asesina a Kisame, Hidan, Sasori e Itachi

**Sasori**: no… no le pongas atención a Tobi… o.ou – con un deje de nerviosismo

**Kisame**: si… sabes que el solo dice tonterías jejeje o.ou – al igual de nervioso

(**Yamni**: es que cuando Dei se pone bravo da miedo o.o, **Itachi**: por favor… mas miedo doy yo, **Yamni**: mmm… tienes razón)

**Hidan**: oigan por que no hablamos de otra cosa

**Sakura**: como que…?

**Hidan**: como cuando se conocieron…?

**Itachi**: ¬¬ que aburrido

**Kisame**: no seas aguafiestas Itachi y bien cuando fue…?

**Dei y Saku**: Pues…

**Sakura**: en el Parque

**Deidara**: en el Pueblo – ambos se miraron

**Todos**: O.o?

**Dei y Saku**: Digo

**Sakura**: en el Pueblo

**Deidara**: en el Parque – ambos se volvieron a mirar

**Todos**: eh…? O.oU

**Dei y Saku**: en el Parque del Pueblo

**Itachi**: y cuando fuiste al parque Deidara…? - "algo no esta bien aquí"

**Deidara**: hace unos 6 meses

**Sasori**: TANTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pero si apenas llevan dos meses de novios

**Deidara**: así…?... si, es que salimos por 4 meses y nos decidimos hace 2 jejeje… - rascándose detrás de la nuca

**Sakura**: "que pésimo actor… supongo que me costara mas de lo que pensé"

**Sasori**: O.O se nota que te interesa

**Itachi**: eso es mucho esfuerzo en vano "por que dije que era en vano…?"

**Sakura**: y tu Itachi… cuantas novias has tenido – con una mirada desafiante

**Itachi**: (contando con los dedos)… 1, 2, 3, 4… creo que perdí la cuenta

(**Yamni**: ¬¬, **Itachi**: que?... es la verdad no tengo la culpa, **Yamni**: Hm…)

**Sakura**: O.O

**Itachi**: jajajajaja… no es cierto solo unas 10 chicas

(**Itachi**: por que me tocas la frente, **Yamni**: O.O estas enfermo, **Itachi**: no por que, **Yamni**: te reíste O.O, **Itachi**: ¬¬, **Yamni**: por cierto tenemos una conversación pendiente ¬¬)

**Sakura**: vaya… es increíble la cantidad de tontas que se ven hoy en día

**Itachi**: ¬¬

**Hidan**: me pregunto cuanto duraran…?

**Itachi**: no mucho… - mirando a Sakura Cínicamente

**Deidara**: bueno espero que Saku y ustedes se lleven muy bien – dijo abrazándola por la cintura

**Itachi**: ten por seguro que nos llevaremos muy bien – respondió sarcásticamente mirando a Sakura

Sakura apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Deidara y aprovecho para susurrarle algo

**Sakura**: parece que el Uchiha no esta muy convencido

**Deidara**: no te preocupes todo estará bien – dándole un beso en la frente

**Tobi**: Tobi tiene hambre

**Sasori**: yo también tengo hambre

**Hidan**: no hemos comido desde anoche y ya es medio día

**Kisame**: yo también tengo hambre… pero es que me da lala cocinar

**Hidan**: entonces… que tal si comemos cereal…?

**Itachi**: Cereal…?... por favor pero para que tanta cosa si aquí mismo tenemos una mujer – dijo mirando a Sakura

**Sakura**: yo…? O.o

**Itachi**: no… obvio que no eres tu… dije mujer no monstruo ¬¬

**Sakura**: òó Estupido

**Itachi**: no ya enserio…. La Novia del Marica esta aquí… por que no cocina ella de todos modos se va a quedar aquí y al menos debe justificar su existencia haciendo algo

**Kisame**: entonces Sakura… tu cocinas…?

**Sakura**: pues… este… yo…

**Deidara**: Claro ella cocina de todo – dijo acordándose de su conversación antes de que llegaran los chicos

**Sakura**: ¬¬ "se las esta cobrando"

**Deidara**: verdad que si tesoro – dijo con mirada burlona

**Sakura**: pues claro que se hacer de todo… "pues que se me queme es otra cosa" – dijo siguiéndole el juego a su 'Novio'

**Itachi**: entonces esta decidido Sa-ku-ri-ta cocinara… "jejeje…algo me dice que me voy a divertir bastante"

**Sakura**: de acuerdo… "por que yo…?"

**Itachi**: entonces no perdamos el tiempo, muero de hambre vamos a la cocina – parándose y dirigiéndose a esta – vamos – tomándola del brazo

**Sakura**: como… digas – mirándolo con extrañeza

Itachi y Sakura se fueron a la cocina dejando a los demás miembros sentados

**Sasori**: hay Deidara… creo que Itachi se acaba de llevar a tu chica

**Deidara**: enserio…? Wao… no me había dado cuenta – nótese el sarcasmo

**Hidan**: y no vas ha hacer nada para detenerlo

**Deidara**: Tranquilo… confió en ella… además Itachi no intentara nada

**Kisame**: "eso dice el… algo me dice que a Itachi le interesa esa chica"

En la Cocina

**Itachi**: que piensas cocinar…? Estoy ansioso por probar la comida de la novia del momento… "me pregunto si de verdad cocinara"

**Sakura**: pues… cocinare… "hay dios mío que hago… en estos momentos me encantaría que Dei estuviera aquí" no se aun no me decidido

**Itachi**: pues te doy una idea… que tal Pasta Italiana

**Sakura**: "me esta retando"… de acuerdo… pero por favor puedes llamar a mi novio un segundo

**Itachi**: "solo piensa en ese Imbecil (creo que no necesito decir que te enojado)"… y como para que…?... tan pronto lo extrañas…

**Sakura**: no… entonces podrías dejarme sola…

**Itachi**: mmm… déjame pensarlo… - dijo mirando al techo – nop… quiero ver como cocinas

**Sakura**: supongo que no me queda de otra "Maldición"

**Itachi**: bien…

Itachi se dispuso a buscar lo que esta necesitaría para cocinar

**Itachi**: aquí tienes la olla y la pasta – dijo mientras los colocaba en el mesón – el resto hazlo tu "jajaja… como voy a disfrutar esto"

Sakura prendió la cocina, monto la olla y agrego la pasta

**Sakura**: ya esta… "no fue tan difícil"

**Itachi**: muy bien… solamente te falto un pequeño detalle

**Sakura**: así…? Cual…?

**Itachi**: el agua

Exactamente Sakura solo coloco la olla vacía y después le hecho la pasta XD….

**Sakura**: Upsss… cierto… "que torpe" tienes razón… "Dei por favor sálvame"

En ese momento como si lo hubiera llamado Deidara entra a la cocina

**Deidara**: Saku… ya empezaste a cocinar…?

**Sakura**: si cariño – sonriendo forzadamente y mirándolo como diciendo "te voy a matar por haberme dejado sola"

**Deidara**: (algo asustado) um… ves Itachi mi novia sabe cocinar muy bien

**Itachi**: si…?... empezando por que agrego la pasta antes que el agua y esperar a que hirviera jajajaja…

**Deidara**: eso es ser original "que desastre"

**Itachi**: yo pensaría que mucha originalidad

Sakura quito la olla voto la pasta que habían agarrado un color negro, agrego agua a la olla y la monto con un poco de sal… Después de unos minutos

**Sakura**: ya esta hirviendo – mientras agregaba la pasta – ahora voy hacer la salsa

**Itachi**: asegurate de picar los tomates antes de licuarlos jejejeje

**Sakura**: ¬¬ creído

**Deidara**: sabes Itachi mi novia no es tonta – dijo mientras abrazaba a Sakura

**Itachi**: Deidara, se me olvidaba… tienes que ir al pueblo a comprar las frutas para que Sakura haga el jugo

**Deidara**: por que no vas tu…?

No simpatizándole mucho la idea de dejar a 'Su' Sakura sola con este, ósea confiaba en Sakura pero Itachi ya era otra cosa… mientras que el Uchiha aun no entendía por que quería que Deidara se fuera

**Deidara**: y yo me quedo con Sakura…?

**Itachi**: por que yo la superviso y tu solo le das besitos así que vamos… vete al pueblo a comprar las frutas – dijo mientras prácticamente lo arrastraba a la puerta

**Deidara**: de acuerdo… um… amorcito por cierto en mi recamara hay un pantalón sucio… Lavalo…

**Sakura**: O.O Queeeeeeee…? "te estas pasando Dei"

**Itachi**: traes a tu novia a vivir con nosotros para que te lave… te pasas – mientras bebía agua

**Sakura**: "el Uchiha esta de mi parte O.o, pero todo sea para mantener la mentira"… esta bien yo te lavo amor…

**Itachi**: PRRRR… (Cabe destacar que Itachi escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo XD)… amor… yo te lavo…?... que eficiente eres

Deidara se marcho y Sakura siguió haciendo desastre… que digo cocinando

**Sakura**: ya esta lista la salsa… quieres probar…?

**Itachi**: o.o no gracias… no quiero morir joven – dijo mirando el 'lindo' aspecto de la salsa, se veía tan deliciosa como las cagarutas de mi perro

**Sakura**: ¬¬… bueno como aun le falta a la pasta me voy a lavar…

**Itachi**: Te acompaño al cuarto de tu 'amorcito'…?

**Sakura**: si… gracias

Ambos se fueron al cuarto de Deidara, entraron este era algo llamativo…con un escritorio, en las mesitas al lado de la cama tenia muchas figuritas de arcillas las cuales llamaron mucho la atención de la Kunoichi

**Sakura**: que hermosas

**Itachi**: no veo ninguna foto tuya… que raro cuando yo tenia mis novias solia poner las fotos en la mesa de noche

**Sakura**: aquí esta el pantalón – ignorando por completo al Uchiha y recogiendo el pantalón de la cama – muy bien vamos

Al momento en que el Uchiha de la vuelta se golpea o mejor dicho se lleva por delante el escritorio de Deidara y este se enreda entre sus piernas, que creo que debo decir que este era de metal, y cae al suelo (XD primera fase completa)

**Sakura**: estas vivo…? o.ou – mirando en donde estaba el Uchiha

**Itachi**: si… solo me tropecé

**Sakura**: si eso es tropezarse no quiero saber que es caerse O.O… estas bien…? – dijo agachándose para quedar a su altura

**Itachi**: tu que crees . 

**Sakura**: te duele algo…?

**Itachi**: la pierna

**Sakura**: a ver déjame ver – acercándose mas a el y examinándole la pierna – m… parece que no te rompiste nada

**Itachi**: pero me duele… . 

**Sakura**: pobre bebe "acariciándole el rostro" te duele mucho…?

**Itachi**: si… - acercándose mas al rostro de esta y entre cerrando los ojos…

Sakura al principio no sabía que hacer pero luego no sabe por que se dejo llevar, esta aun tenia la mano en el rostro de Itachi… sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros….

- SAKURA LA COMIDA SE QUEMA…………………

**Continuara…………………………………………………………**

**Yamni: **jejejejeje XD bueno hasta aquí llega el Capitulo espero que les allá gustado este lo hice un poco mas largo… como mi papa llevo una computadora a la casa (sin Internet), puedo transcribir un poco por las noches…

**Itachi**: Hn…¬¬

**Yamni**: y a ti que te pasa…?

**Itachi**: y todavía preguntas…?... tu debes saber perfectamente por que estoy así

**Yamni**: es que tengo mis dudas…. No se si estas enojado por que te hice que te cayeras o por que te interrumpí cuando ibas a besar a Sakura…

**Itachi**: ¬///¬

**Yamni**: lo ves tu tampoco me respondes n.n… por cierto en la casa hablamos del asunto pendiente ¬¬

**Itachi**: y por que no ahora

**Yamni**: por que… vamos a durar mucho y la conversación va hacer mas larga que el Fic y aun no respondemos los Reviews ¬¬

**Itachi**: que mas…

**Respuestas de los Reviews**

------------------------------------------------------------

**Lore-Chan**:

**Yamni**: bueno tratare de subirlos cada 2 semanas me alegra que te guste n.n, espero que lo sigas leyendo y me dejes Reviews

**Itachi**: Hn… al menos a alguien le gusta ¬¬

**Yamni**: ¬¬

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Darlett**

**Yamni**: bueno inner ya pronto gggg…

**Itachi**: si inner yo también quiero una – con mirada picara

**Yamni**: pervertido ¬¬… por cierto Darlett la idea del drama mas o menos así la tengo yo… pero lo que todavía no cuadro es que hacer para que a la final queden juntos… en pocas palabras no tengo el final claro… con respecto a las notas no Salí tan mal mi menor nota fue 12…

**Itachi**: córtala que todavía te faltan otras por contestar ¬¬

**Yamni**: que modales… bueno Darlett gracias por leer el Cap. Espero que este te guste n.n

------------------------------------------------------------

**Namine1993**:

**Yamni**: bueno gracias por leer el Fic espero que me sigas dejando Reviews

**Itachi**: te mando un beso

**Yamni**: O.O que te dio de cuando tu tan amoroso

**Itachi**: para que vos veais…

--------------------------------------------------------

**Dielprpa**:

**Yamni**: si te entiendo T-T esas notas lo que hacen es fastidiarnos la vida

**Itachi**: no me agrada tu idea del DeiSaku ¬¬

**Yamni**: a mi si n.n

**Itachi**: ¬¬

**Yamni**: bueno espero que te guste este Cap.

----------------------------------------------------

**Jul13tta**

**Itachi**: gracias por leer espero que sigas asi… listo ya lo dije contenta ¬¬

**Yamni**: sip n.n

--------------------------------------------------------

**Fanzutara**:

**Yamni**: ggg.. lo siento n.n pero esa es la idea me alegra que te guste

**Itachi**: como sabes que le gusta ¬¬

**Yamni**: olvídalo Itachi

------------------------------------------------------------

**Uchiha-no-Sakura**:

**Yamni**: me alegra que te alla gustado y este, está un poco mas largo n.n

**Itachi**: Gracias por el halago… pero no te una a su causa

**Yamni**: y por que no…?

**Itachi**: por que yo lo digo

**Yamni**: y eso que yo soy la escribo la historia

**Itachi**: no me importa… ya empezaste a torturarme en este y algo me dice que aun falta ¬¬

**Yamni**: como no tienes idea… beuno espero que este te guste n.n

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Yamni**: bueno eso fue todo que pasen una Feliz Semana Santa….

**Itachi**: Adiós


	5. y eso se come?

Este Fic es un intento de ITASAKU espero que les guste

**Este Fic es un intento de ITASAKU espero que les guste**

**Aclaraciones: **

- Diálogos – acciones depuse o antes del dialogo

-"pensamientos"-

- (comentarios míos)

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… esta historia y los personajes Kenoske y Keitaro me pertenecen…

Este capitulo fue escrito con la ayuda de una de mis mejores amigas, subde o Ita-kum que tendrá su aparición aquí junto con Itachi y conmigo

**Capitulo anterior**

**Sakura**: pobre bebé "acariciándole el rostro" te duele mucho…?

**Itachi**: si… - acercándose mas al rostro de esta y entre cerrando los ojos…

Sakura al principio no sabía que hacer pero luego no sabe por que se dejo llevar, esta aun tenia la mano en el rostro de Itachi… sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros….

- SAKURA LA COMIDA SE QUEMA…………………

**Capitulo V**

**Eso se come…?**

- SAKURA LA COMIDA SE QUEMA…………………

Sakura e Itachi abren los ojos de par en par al percatarse de la situación en la que se encontraban y sin más ambos se alejaron y no se dignaban a mirarse

**Sakura**: o/o Itachi… yo… lo… lo siento

**Itachi**: de… descuida – tratando de mantener una postura fría (en la cual no tubo mucho éxito)

- SAKURA… ESTAS SORDA LA COMIDA SE QUEMA – gritaron en la puerta del cuarto de Deidara

**Sakura**: que la comida se quema… LA COMIDA SE QUEMA… - grito después de haber reaccionado - MIERDA… - mientras se paraba y salía corriendo como un rayo

- Itachi… por que estas tirado en el piso o.o?

**Itachi**: m… por que quería apreciar el exquisito aroma a arcilla que hay en el suelo Kisame

**Kisame**: y desde cuando te gusta el olor a arcilla

**Itachi**: Pendejo… no ves que me caí

**Kisame**: mm… - ayudándolo a parar – por cierto te puedo preguntar algo…?

**Itachi**: Hn…

**Kisame**: eso es un si o un no…?

**Itachi**: Hn…

**Kisame**: de todos modos te preguntare… que hacías en el cuarto de Deidara con Sakura…? – dedicándole a su compañero una mirada picara

**Itachi**: nada que te importe

**Kisame**: acaso te interesa esa chica…?

**Itachi**: no

**Kisame**: seguro

**Itachi**: no

**Kisame**: no…? O.O

**Itachi**: si

**Kisame**: si…? O.o

**Itachi**: quiero decir… hay olvídalo Kisame, mejor ayúdame a levantarme

En la cocina

**Sakura**: hay no y ahora que hago COF. COF – tosiendo por la cantidad de humo que había

- pues supongo que empezar de nuevo… COF

**Sakura**: quien esta hay…?

- Tranquila Saku… soy yo Deidara

**Sakura**: Dei… oye ayúdame a dispersar el humo

**Deidara**: abriré la ventana…

Unos minutos mas tarde ya no había humo en la cocina

**Deidara**: que paso Saku…?... Donde estabas…?... por que dejaste quemar la comida…?

**Sakura**: Bueno… estábamos en tu cuarto y se me olvido la comida

**Deidara**: estábamos…?... tu y quien mas…?

**Sakura**: pues…

- Tranquilo estaba conmigo – dijo mientras entraba junto a su compañero

**Deidara**: Itachi ¬¬ "y pretende que me tranquilice"… se puede saber que hacías con él Saku…?

**Sakura**: "o.o cielos Deidara es mejor actor de lo que pensé… si no fuera por que es un juego diría que Deidara realmente esta celoso" yo…

**Itachi**: deja los celos Deidara… es que acaso no confías en ella – con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

**Deidara**: en ella si… en ti no ¬¬

**Sakura**: será posible que me puedan dejar hablar

**Deidara**: adelante contéstame la pregunta Saku

**Sakura**: el solo me acompaño a tu cuarto a buscar el PANTALON que tenia que LAVAR

**Deidara**: este… jejeje… bueno y por que tardaron tanto ni que hubieran fabricado de nuevo el pantalón ¬¬

**Itachi**: por nada ¬¬

**Sakura**: jajajajaja… es que tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente… jajajajaja

**Deidara**: que inconveniente o.o

**Sakura**: podríamos decir que la estrella se estrello en el suelo… jajajajajajajajajaja

**Itachi**: ¬¬ no me causa gracia

**Sakura**: a mi si… jajajajajajaja

**Deidara**: o.ou cual estrella…? Y en donde se estrello…?

- eso es solo una forma de decir que Itachi se callo en el piso de tu cuarto… jejejejeje – dijo hablando por fin el acompañante del Uchiha

**Itachi**: y tu de que te ríes Kisame ¬¬x

**Kisame**: yo…?... de nada… jejejejeje

**Sakura**: y por lo visto ya no te duele la pierna

**Itachi**: no, ya no

**Sakura**: que rápido te curas ¬¬

**Deidara**: cállense todos…. y déjenme analizar lo que me están diciendo… haber TU – dijo señalando al Uchiha mayor - estabas en MI cuarto, con MI novia 'buscando' mi pantalón y te caíste…?... por que…?

**Itachi**: con tu estupido escritorio

**Deidara**: y mis figuritas…? – pregunto con sus ojos llorosos

**Sakura**: tranquilízate Dei están bien… - dijo mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla gesto que fue percibido por el Uchiha y el hombre pez

**Deidara**: creo que subiré haber que desastre dejo el Huracán Uchiha – dijo soltándose del abrazo y subiendo las escaleras…

**Itachi**: ¬¬x que gracioso

**Sakura**: bueno supongo que me tocara cocinar de nuevo – dijo mientras suspiraba

**Itachi**: tú que crees ¬¬… pero esta ves que no se te queme o nos dejaras sin las provisiones del mes

**Kisame**: cierto

**Sakura**: pero seria posible que esta vez me dejen cocinar sola… por favor – poniendo cara de perrito regañado

**Itachi**: mm… está bien… vamos Kisame

Y así ambos salieron de la cocina

**Sakura**: "y ahora que hago…? … supongo que no me queda de otra… les demostrare que puedo hacerlo" – poniendo manos a la obra

Mientras en otra parte

Sai por fin llego a su destino, tenia que entregarle el paquete al hijo de uno de los embajadores de la aldea y se dirigió a donde se supone vivía este. Toco la puerta y salio un hombre de avanzada edad, se podría decir que tenia unos 45 años.

- Que desea…? – pregunto aquel hombre

**Sai**: usted debe ser el embajador o me equivoco

- así es yo soy uno de los embajadores de esta aldea mi nombre es Kenoske

**Sai**: aquí esta el paquete de su hijo señor – dijo haciendo una reverencia y entregando el paquete

**Kenoske**: OH gracias… Keitaro… mira ya llego el paquete – dirigiéndose aun niño de al menos unos 13 años

**Keitaro**: si – dijo mientras le arrancaba el paquete de las manos y lo abría muy lentamente

**Sai**: "valla debe ser algo muy delicado para abrirlo de esa forma"

**Keitaro**: si… por fin… Después de tanto esperar – dijo mientras miraba el interior de la caja con ilusión – al fin llegaron mis volúmenes del Manga de Inuyasha (XD)

PLOP… !! (Caída al estilo anime por parte de Sai)

**Sai**: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…? Me hicieron venir con urgencia para traerle los mangas de Inuyasha o.o

**Kenoske**: no como crees… lo pedimos que lo trajera lo más rápido posible por las galletitas de chocolate recién hechas que vienen también adentro

**Sai**: (SHOCK) O.O

**Kenoske**: todos saben que si duran mucho tiempo saben raro por eso pedimos que fuera lo mas pronto posible… n.n

**Sai**: pero… y… los ninjas…

**Kenoske**: cuales ninjas?

**Sai**: los que nos atacaron, ellos querían el paquete

**Kenoske**: probablemente los mando mi hermano, el es tan envidioso, seguro que se entero de las galletas y mando a sus ninjas para que las robasen… bueno pero no lo logro n. gracias por el paquete, aquí tienes el pago de la misión y algo extra para que te quedes unos días por aquí y te compres lo que gustes… adiós – cerrando la puerta

**Sai**: O.O "su madre… que no se cansa de hablar?"

De vuelta en Akatsuki

**Hidan**: O.O

**Deidara**: O.O

**Sasori**: O.O

**Tobi**: O.

**Itachi**: O.O

**Kisame**: O.O

**Sakura**: y que les parece…?

**Hidan**: eso se come…? O.o – dijo mirando lo que tenia en el plato

**Sasori**: pues creo que si – pinchándolo con el tenedor haciendo que se moviera

**Tobi**: se movió!!

**Itachi**: creo que me esta mirando o.o

**Kisame**: y bien quien lo prueba…?

**Hidan**: yo no

**Sasori y Kisame**: nosotros menos

**Itachi**: por que no lo pruebas Deidara

**Deidara**: eh…

**Itachi**: es la comida de tu novia no deberías tener el 'honor' de probarla primero

**Sasori**: cierto Deidara

**Deidara**: Glup… bueno – tomando un poco de 'espaguetti' y llevándoselo a la boca

**Sakura**: y que te parece n.n

**Deidara**: AGUA………………….. – dijo con toda la cara roja

**Sakura**: te parece agua…? O.o eso si que es raro

**Itachi**: Sakura… de purita casualidad que le pusiste…?

**Sakura**: pues le puse salsa de tomate

**Hidan**: salsa de tomate…?... si nosotros no compramos salsa de tomate esta ves

**Sakura**: entonces que es eso – dijo señalando una botella

**Deidara**: eso… eso es PICANTE – levantándose rápidamente de la mesa directo a la cocina y agarrando un vaso con 'agua'

**Tobi**: eh… Deidara – sempai…?

**Deidara**: que…?

**Tobi**: eso no es agua o.o

**Deidara**: m…? – parando de tomar

**Tobi**: eso es vinagre

**Deidara**: PR… - votando lo que tenía en la boca – y ahora es que me lo vienes a decir – dijo para después correr al baño

**Hidan**: eh…creo que ya no tengo tanta hambre me iré a entrenar

**Tobi**: voy con usted

**Sasori**: yo iré a ver T. V

**Kisame**: voy contigo

**Itachi**: no deberías ir a ver a Deidara

**Sakura**: eh… si eso are – dijo para después subir las escaleras

En el cuarto de Deidara

Este se encontraba sentado en su cama y luego vio a alguien que se dirigía a el

**Deidara**: que haces aquí…? – dijo al ver a Sakura entrar

**Sakura**: vine a ver como estabas – sentándose a su lado

**Deidara**: Hmp!! Y que te importa – cruzándose de brazos

**Sakura**: si me importa

**Deidara**: por que?

**Sakura**: por que yo fui la culpable :(

**Deidara**: muy bien señorita culpable si no quieres ser llevada a prisión por intento de homicidio – dijo bromeando – debes darme algo a cambio

**Sakura**: algo como que…?

Deidara tomo las manos de Sakura y se acerco un poco más a ella

**Deidara**: algo como esto – de un tirón Deidara unió sus labios con los de Sakura

**Sakura**: OO "pero que rayos" – pensó mientras Deidara aun la besaba

- Deidara vine a… - observo la escena – ver… si… estabas bien, pero veo que estas de maravilla – dijo en un tono de enojo

**Sakura**: (alejándose un poco de Dei) I… Itachi… que haces aquí…?

**Itachi**: no lo mismo que tu – respondió con repugnancia

**Deidara**: y a que vienes a reírte…?... no ves que nos interrumpiste – lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono que parecía molesto pero no lo era solo le gustaba restregarle al Uchiha en la cara que el tenia novia

**Itachi**: pues no, no vine a reírme y perdón si los interrumpí en su Importante asunto… pero el líder mando a llamarte

**Deidara**: a esta hora…? – mirando el reloj ya eran las 5 de la tarde

**Itachi**: si

**Sakura**: Dei te puedo acompañar

**Itachi**: creo que dije Dei-da-ra no Sakura

**Sakura**: Hmp…

**Deidara**: ya vuelvo Saku – dijo para luego dejarlos solos

**Sakura**: creo que mejor me voy a dormir – parándose de donde estaba

**Itachi**: hmp… como quieras – saliendo de la habitación

**Sakura**: buenas noches antipático

**Itachi**: como me llamaste…? – mientras se devolvía

**Sakura**: nada – dijo tratando de evadir al Uchiha y salir del cuarto

**Itachi**: a no – dijo tomándola del brazo – tu no vas a ninguna parte… no hasta que no me digas que dijiste

**Sakura**: de acuerdo antipático

**Itachi**: Que…?

**Sakura**: ve si te lavas esas orejas, te dije ANTIPATICO

**Itachi**: yo no soy antipático (no!!, mentira ¬¬)

**Sakura**: claro que si

**Itachi**: que no

**Sakura**: que si

**Itachi**: que no

**Sakura**: que si

**Itachi**: que no

**Sakura**: que no

**Itachi**: que si… maldición!!

**Sakura**: jajajaja te gane, ves tu mismo lo has dicho – soltándose del agarre – buenas noches Uchiha – dijo saliendo del cuarto en dirección al suyo

**Itachi**: Buenas noches Haruno…. Espero que no despiertes nunca!!

A la mañana siguiente

Se encontraban casi todos en la sala desayunando, solo faltaba Sakura la cual al cabo de unos 5 minutos se dispuso a bajar las escaleras.

**Kisame**: valla, buenos días Bella Durmiente

**Deidara**: buenos días Saku

**Itachi**: …

**Sakura**: buenos días Dei, Buenos días chicos

**Sasori**: Sakura, que bien que te has levantado

**Sakura**: por que lo dices…?

**Itachi**: pues por que esta casa esta hecha un asco

**Deidara**: y eso que…?

**Sakura**:…?

**Itachi**: que ya que no sabe cocinar… por lo menos debe saber limpiar así que ella va a limpiar la casa

**Sakura**: Queeeeeeeee?

**Itachi**: así como lo oyes

**Kisame**: bueno yo voy al súper mercado a comprar unas cosas me acompañas Dei

**Deidara**: mmm… pues si… total tú no sabes comprar nada

**Kisame**: jaja que gracioso, bueno vamos

**Sasori**: yo voy a dar un paseo, vienes Tobi

**Tobi**: si, Itachi no piensa venir…?

**Itachi**: no, yo me quedare viendo la T. V y así aprovecho de ver que esta niña no haga desastres

**Deidara**: y por que precisamente la tienes que supervisar tu?

**Itachi**: por que soy en único que no tiene nada que hacer y ustedes si

**Deidara**: Kisame, vamos mientras mas rápido nos vallamos, mas rápido llegamos "no me gusta para nada ese interés de Itachi en quedarse con Sakura" – saliendo con Kisame

**Sakura**: Dei

**Deidara**: si..?

**Sakura**: tráeme algo sabroso

**Deidara**: esta bien – mientras salía

**Sasori**: bueno nosotros también nos vamos

**Sakura**: bueno comenzare a limpiar la sala

**Itachi**: vamos que esperas… yo veré T. V

En la sala

Itachi se sentó en el mueble y comenzó a cambiar los canales mientras Sakura limpiaba, en eso estaba empezando el video de Kabah y Alejandra Guzmán, al pasar

**Itachi**: hay no que asco – dijo dispuesto cambiarlo

**Sakura**: no espera, a mi me gusta – dijo sentándose a su lado

**Itachi**: se supone que estas limpiando

**Sakura**: si pero que importa – dijo para después ponerse a cantar –

Al pasar miro tu boca la quiero besar

**Sakura**: me fascina esa canción – mirando a Itachi muy feliz

**Itachi**: mm… - acercándose mas a ella – a mi me encanta

**Sakura**: o/o el… video… - dijo un tanto nerviosa por la cercanía del Uchiha

**Itachi**: no… tu – dijo para luego besarla

Itachi coloco una mano atrás de la nuca de Sakura para profundizar el beso mientras esta tenía las manos en pecho de este, Sakura estaba SHOCKEADA al principio no sabia que hacer pero poco a poco fue correspondiendo el beso y simplemente se dejo llevar. Itachi poco a poco la fue acostando en el mueble mientras ambos seguían besándose, Este sujeto una de las manos de Sakura y la entrelazo con la del apoyándola en el espaldar del mueble y con la otra la sujetaba por la cintura, se estaban quedando sin aire pero ninguno de los dos por alguna razón no querían separarse…

- ya llegamos… pero que o.o…?

**Continuara…………………………………… **

**Yamni: **bueno hasta aquí lo dejo perdón por la tardanza pero es que no se… no veo mucho interés en este fic. Así que no me preocupo mucho por subirlo, pero de todos modos le voy a seguir subiendo capítulos por que yo dije que no iba a dejar ningún Fic a medias así lo lean o no lo lean. El joven Uchiha como podrán leer está MUY ocupado y no podrá intervenir está vez, bueno espero que le allá gustado, dejen Reviews gracias por leer n.n

**Respuestas de los Reviews**

**SakisaySakura23:**

**Yamni**: espero que este capitulo te allá gustado n.n y disculpa mi tardanza pero es que no había tenido tiempo y menos inspiración, Gracias por leer mi Fic n.n

**Ailei-Chan:**

**Yamni**: espero que te guste este capitulo, aunque es mas corto que los otros pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo para transcribir y para inspirarme por eso dure tanto, perdón por la tardanza y espero que sigas leyendo el Fic n.n

**Namine1993:**

**Yamni**: jejejejeje me encanta a mi también esos triángulos amorosos n.n, es que el Uchiha puede llegar a ser tan posesivo n.n menos mal que está "Ocupado" por que o sino ya me estuviera reclamando por lo que digo, bueno Gracias por leer el Fic espero que lo sigas haciendo

**Yamni**: bueno gracias a todos por leer nos leemos en una proxima vez

**Cuídense……………**

**Besos………………………..**

**Att:**

**Yamni**


	6. Y esa llave?

Este Fic es un intento de ITASAKU espero que les guste

**Este Fic es un intento de ITASAKU espero que les guste**

**Aclaraciones: **

- Diálogos – acciones depuse o antes del dialogo

-"pensamientos"-

- (comentarios míos)

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… esta historia y los personajes Kenoske y Keitaro me pertenecen…

Hagamos como que en esa Época ya había motocicletas pero para los civiles

Este capitulo fue escrito con la ayuda de una de mis mejores amigas, subde o Ita-kum que tendrá su aparición aquí junto con Itachi y conmigo

**Capitulo anterior**

Itachi coloco una mano atrás de la nuca de Sakura para profundizar el beso mientras esta tenía las manos en pecho de este, Sakura estaba SHOCKEADA al principio no sabia que hacer pero poco a poco fue correspondiendo el beso y simplemente se dejo llevar. Itachi poco a poco la fue acostando en el mueble mientras ambos seguían besándose, Este sujeto una de las manos de Sakura y la entrelazo con la del apoyándola en el espaldar del mueble y con la otra la sujetaba por la cintura, se estaban quedando sin aire pero ninguno de los dos por alguna razón no querían separarse…

- ya llegamos… pero que o.o…?

**Capitulo VI**

**Y esta llave…?**

- ya llegamos… pero que o.o…?... me pueden explicar… por que Sakura no esta limpiando (XD)

por que no vemos lo que los recién llegados vieron al entrar se encontraron con una Sakura en una de las puntas del mueble mirando a la pared un poco sonrojada y con la respiración algo agitada y a un Itachi en la otra punta del mueble con el control remoto en la mano derecha cambiando de canal también con un muy leve sonrojo y con la respiración algo agitada y con la mirada fija al televisor.

- eres un exagerado Kisame probablemente Saku solo este descansando no es así…?

**Sakura**: si eso es cierto Dei n,n

**Deidara**: por cierto Saku te traje algo

**Sakura**: enserio…? O.o

**Deidara**: si ven… Kisame por que no vas a Guardar las cosas en la cocina

**Kisame**: de acuerdo ¬¬, pero para la próxima lo haces tu – mientras se iba para la cocina

**Sakura**: y bien… que me trajiste – le dijo la chica colocándose enfrente del rubio

**Deidara**: pues te traje un… - mientras lo mostraba

**Sakura**: CHOCOLATE o, AMO EL CHOCOLATE, GRACIAS DEI – dándole un beso en la mejilla

**Itachi**: bueno si me disculpan – mientras se levantaba – voy a ver si la gallina ya puso

**Deidara**: espera Itachi, aquí no hay gallina y tengo que hablar contigo a solas – dijo muy serio – Saku déjanos solos

**Sakura**: esta bien – mientras salía del lugar

**Itachi**: que es lo que quieres

**Deidara**: como pudiste hacerme esto Uchiha?

**Itachi**: hacer que?

**Deidara**: vamos Itachi no te hagas el loco, lo vi con mis propios ojos, eres un traidor

**Itachi**: "Mierda nos vio" Deidara… yo puedo explicarlo veras yo solo… - pero fue interrumpido

**Deidara**: sabias que era lo único que me hacia feliz y tu vienes como si nada y la destruyes

**Itachi**: destruir? De que estas hablando Deidara

**Deidara**: que no es mas que obvio – cerrando los ojos

**Itachi**: no

**Deidara**: estoy hablando – abriendo los ojos y viendo a un Itachi impaciente por la respuesta – de MI COLECCIÓN DE FIGURITAS T-T

Caída al estilo anime por parte de Itachi (y mía también)

**Itachi**: de… de tus figuritas – dijo con un tic en el ojo – "pensé que estaba hablando de lo de Sakura"

**Deidara**: si – mientras hacia pucheros

**Itachi**: pero yo no fui

**Deidara**: claro que si

**Itachi**: por que lo dices

**Deidara**: por que…

**Flash Back**

Deidara se dirigía a su cuarto y en el momento que abrió la puerta ve a Tobi en el suela y toda su colección de figuritas rotas tiradas por todas partes.

**Deidara**: TOBI!! QUE FUE LO QUE HICISTE – dijo muy enojado

Tobi dio un brinco del susto y se dio la vuelta ocultando en su espalda una figuritas con las que según el estaba 'jugando'

**Tobi**: To… Tobi no hizo nada

**Deidara**: así? Y si no fuiste tú quien fue?

**Tobi**: fue… fue… "……" Fue Itachi – San

**Deidara**: ese maldito me las va a pagar – saliendo de la habitación

**Fin Flash Back**

**Itachi**: y tú le vas a creer a Tobi?

**Deidara**: y por que no lo haría

**Itachi**: por que Tobi es estupido… o ya se te olvido la vez que lo mandaste a comprar gasolina…

**Flash Back**

**Deidara**: muy bien Tobi ve a llenar el tanque de gasolina de la motocicleta del jefe, aquí tienes el dinero – mientras se lo entregaba

**Tobi**: Ok – retirándose en la moto

Horas más tarde….

**Deidara**: por que tarda tanto Tobi ni que estuviera fabricando la gasolina…

En eso Deidara ve a lo lejos una figura que se hacer, al acercarse mas ve que es Tobi con una garrafa de gasolina

**Deidara**: pero por que tardaste tanto Tobi

**Tobi**: por que Tobi se vino a pie

**Deidara**: y la moto? O.o

**Tobi**: pues Tobi fue muy inteligente sabe Deidara-sempai como el dinero que usted me dio para comprar gasolina no me alcanzo, Tobi hizo algo mejor

**Deidara**: que? – no muy seguro si quería escuchar la respuesta

**Tobi**: facil, Tobi cambio la moto por la Gasolina nn

**Deidara**:… O.O (SHOCK)

**Tobi**: verdad que Tobi es muy inteligente nn

**Deidara**: ERES UN IMBECIL TOBI!! SI YA NO TENEMOS LA MOTO PARA QUE COÑO QUEREMOS LA GASOLINA!!

**Tobi**: Upss… cierto Tobi lo siente --

**Deidara**: bueno al menos tienes el dinero que te di

**Tobi**: no

**Deidara**: como que no?

**Tobi**: Tobi lo gasto en dulces, por que cree que no me alcanzo el dinero nn

**Deidara**: OO… T-T el líder me va a matar

**Fin Flash Back**

**Deidara**: -- tuve un severo castigo en esa ocasión

**Itachi**: ves

**Deidara**: lo siento Itachi, ahora a donde iba?... así… TOBI!! VEN ACA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE - mientras se iba a buscarlo

Mientras tanto Sakura había limpiando casi todo todo, el cuarto de Deidara, el de Sasori, el de Kisame, el de Hidan, el de Tobi, los baños, la Cocina, la sala y en esos momentos se encontraba limpiando el pasillo

- valla que limpias rápido

**Sakura**: gracias Kisame, solo me falta el cuarto del Uchiha… - dijo con fastidio

**Kisame**: me parece que Itachi no te cae muy bien

**Sakura**: no es eso, es que… no se el se porta distinto conmigo

**Kisame**: distinto como?

**Sakura**: pues el es un antipático

**Kisame**: ah… OK, yo creía otra cosa

**Sakura**: como que?

**Kisame**: nada olvídalo

**Sakura**: bueno… oye Kisame te importaría llevarme un vaso con agua mientras limpio el cuarto de Uchiha

**Kisame**: OK luego te lo llevo

Sakura subió las escaleras y llego al cuarto de Itachi, cuando abrió la puerta pudo ver que esta no tenia mucha diferencia con la que había visto en la mansión Uchiha, esta estaba prácticamente ordenada solo tenia unos cuantos pergaminos desordenados enzima de su escritorio y se notaba a simple vista que no le gustaba barrer.

(**Yamni**: Flojo por que no barres, **Itachi**: para que si después se va a volver a ensuciar, **Yamni**: de todos modos eres un cochino, **Itachi**: Jap… que vas hablar tu si tu cuarto parece Jumanji ¬¬, **Yamni**: cállate ¬¬)

Sakura se dispuso a ordenar los pergaminos y luego cuando fue a recoger una pluma que se le había caído cerca de la mesita de noche pudo ver como un pequeño resplandor debajo de esta.

**Sakura**: "que será?" – Mientras estiraba la mano hasta alcanzar en objeto – es… una llave

Sakura se quedo mirando detalladamente la llave

**Sakura**: esta llave se me hace muy familiar – mientras la miraba más de cerca

- Sakura aquí esta tu agua – dijo alguien entrando a la habitación

**Sakura**: eh… gracias – volteando rápidamente y escondiendo la llave detrás de ella – Kisa… Itachi…? O.o que haces aquí?

**Itachi**: pues este es mi cuarto y Kisame me pidió que te trajera esto – mostrándole el vaso con agua para luego colocarlo en la mesa de noche – por cierto que escondes?

**Sakura**: eh… yo… nada – escondiendo rápidamente la llave en su bolsillo y se paraba

**Itachi**: no me estarás robando algo o si? òô – acercándose a ella

**Sakura**: eh… no por que habría de hacerlo

**Itachi**: no lo se tu dime – acorralándola entre el y la pared

**Sakura**: o/o

**Itachi**: estoy seguro que me escondes algo – le dijo en el oído

**Sakura**: pues… si te escondo algo o/o

**Itachi**: y que es?

**Sakura**: pues escondo lo que opino de ti

**Itachi**: así? Y que opinas de mí – acercando su rostro al de ella

**Sakura**: yo… opino que tu o/o

A Sakura no le gustaba para nada la cercanía entre ella y el Uchiha por alguna razón se sentía nerviosa

(**Yamni**: y quien no, **Itachi**: por que lo dices, **Yamni**: eh… pues… por que o/o por que quien es su sano juicio no se pondría nervioso teniendo un asesino delante de el, **Itachi**: mmm…)

Esta tomo aire y trato de parecer que no le importaba

**Sakura**: yo opino que tú eres un necio, un antipático, me caes mal, eres un estupido…

**Itachi**: ò.ô

5 minutos después….

**Sakura**: eres arrogante, creído, y sobre todo eres un insensible

**Itachi**: terminaste?

**Sakura**: si

**Itachi**: y eso es lo que piensas de mi?

**Sakura**: si

**Itachi**: mm… en ese caso no te importara que haga esto – mientras la besaba

Sakura no sabe por que pero lentamente fue correspondiendo el beso, Itachi con una mano agarro una de las de Sakura y la coloco sobre su cuello para luego con esa misma mano tomarla por la cintura, al cabo de unos minutos Itachi corto el beso para luego quedarse mirándola a los ojos

**Itachi**: es curioso sabes

**Sakura**: o/o q… que?

**Itachi**: es curioso que tú me digas que me odias y que tus labios me digan lo contrario…

**Sakura**: O/O

**Itachi**: ahora mi dilema es… a quien le creo?... – mientras volvía acercarse a los labios de la chica – a las palabras que salen de tu boca o tus labios – mientras volvía a besarla y esta simplemente no opuso resistencia.

Ambos estaban tan concentrados en lo suyo que no se dieron cuenta cuando una persona abrio la puerta del cuarto.

- PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!!

La pareja se separo rápidamente para luego a la persona que se encontraba hay

**Sakura e Itachi**: DEIDARA….

**Deidara**: muy bien ahora uno de ustedes me va a explicar – apuntando con el dedo – Uchiha explícame que diablos hacías tu BESANDO A MI NOVIA – dijo notablemente molesto

**Itachi**: eso no es de tu incumbencia – dijo con un semblante serio

**Deidara**: a no? CLARO QUE LO ES ELLA ES MI NOVIA, NO ENTIENDES MI NOVIA

**Sakura**: "pero que gran actor cualquiera diría que en verdad es mi novio"

**Itachi**: hmp… ya deja de molestar

**Deidara**: no lo haré hasta que me digan que paso… Sakura explícame por que te estabas besando con Itachi

**Sakura**: pues… veras…

**Itachi**: déjala, fui yo quien la besó ella no tiene la culpa

**Sakura**: O.O "Itachi…"

**Deidara**: a que lindo… y por que carajo la besaste?

**Itachi**: por que me dio la gana… a hora si no les molesta y si les molesta me importa un coño, salgan de mi habitación.

Los dos obedecieron y salieron dejando al Uchiha solo en sus pensamientos mientras se lanzaba a la cama

**Itachi**: "que es lo que me pasa con ella, no se por que la bese y ya lo he hecho 3 veces, por favor hay mujeres mucho mas bonitas que ella pero… ella es diferente a las demás, pero lo que aun no entiendo es que le veo diferente de las otras aparte de su cabello claro, sus ojos" – cerrando los ojos – "y… sus labios" – pensó mientras recordaba lo acontecido hace unos minutos

Mientras afuera….

**Deidara**: ese maldito Uchiha me las va a pagar

**Sakura**: Dei… estas bien?

**Deidara**: como crees que estoy… no quiero verte cerca del Uchiha entendido

**Sakura**: si, oye me sorprende lo gran actor que eres o.o

**Deidara**: actor?... por que lo dices? O.o

**Sakura**: pues por que allá adentro en verdad parecías un novio celoso, y pues como esto es según me dijiste esa ves un 'juego' por un momento me lo creí

**Deidara**: un 'juego'? así… pues para que veas que yo también actuó muy bien – dijo con un deje de tristeza – pero en verdad me gustaría que te alejes de el no me simpatiza mucho

**Sakura**: esta bien – y ambos se fueron a su respectiva habitación

Sakura en su cuarto se lanzo en la cama pero al momento sintió como algo le molestaba, esta dirigió su mano a su bolsillo y saco la pequeña llave que había encontrado en la habitación de Itachi

**Sakura**: esta llave se parece mucho a la que encontré en la habitación de Sasuke me pregunto si…

Sakura se dirigió a donde tenía su bolso y busco en su interior

**Sakura**: será que la traje… -dijo mientras revisaba – la encontré

Sakura saco de su bolso la cajita de música que había encontrado en la casa de los Uchihas

**Sakura**: me pregunto si… - mientras acercaba la llave a la cerradura de la cajita y la introducía. Cuando trato de darle vuelta…

**Continuara**…………………………………

**Bueno eso es todo espero que les allá gustado perdón por la tardanza pero he estado muy ocupada n.n, por favor dejen sus comentarios para ver que tal les pareció el capitulo…**

**Respuesta de los Reviews**

**Darlett**: jejeje me alegra que te alla gustado y espero que este te guste también, y sobre la sugerencia de tu inner pues no es mala idea, bueno gracias por leer mi Fic espero que me dejes un comentario n.n.

**Namine1993**: jejeje pues si los pillaron pero no en la parte que tu creías n.n, y si a mi también me encanta el ItaSaku n.n, espero que me des un comentario, gracias por leer.

**Subde**: jejeje weje lo cambie… así que te toco leer este de nuevo y por ende no tienes idea de lo que va a pasar en el próximo.

**Sakisaysakura23**: te entiendo así también estoy yo T-T, perdona la tardanza espero que te guste y que me dejes un Review, Gracias por leer mi Fic.

**Uchiha-no-Sakura**: gracias me alegra que te allá gustado n.n, espero que te allá gustado este Capitulo n.n

**Pandora84**: jejejeje gracias por tu coment. Espero que este te allá gustado

**Sakura Kunoichi no Power**: jajajaja bueno ese nombre lo tengo planeado pero para otro capitulo espero que te allá gustado n.n

**Arisa Shira**: muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste y espero que lo sigas leyendo n.n

**Bueno eso es todo hasta los momentos gracias por leer mi Fic nos leemos en mi proximo capitulo.**

**Cuídense….**

**Besos….**

**Y FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES POR ADELANTADO XD…**

**ATT:**

**YAMNI**


	7. Cancion de Cuna

Este Fic es un intento de ITASAKU espero que les guste

**oEste Fic es un intento de ITASAKU espero que les guste**

**Aclaraciones**:

- Diálogos – acciones después o antes del dialogo

-"pensamientos"-

- (comentarios míos)

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… esta historia y los personajes Kenoske y Keitaro me pertenecen…

Digamos que Hidan es Inmortal de nacimiento

Este capitulo fue escrito con la ayuda de una de mis mejores amigas, subde o Ita-kum que tendrá su aparición aquí junto con Itachi y conmigo

**Capitulo anterior**

Sakura saco de su bolso la cajita de música que había encontrado en la casa de los Uchihas

Sakura: me pregunto si… - mientras acercaba la llave a la cerradura de la cajita y la introducía. Cuando trato de darle vuelta…

**Capitulo VII**

**Canción de Cuna**

**Sakura**: O.O Abrió!!

Sakura lentamente comenzó abrir la caja, al abrirla por completo logro escuchar la melodía esta era muy suave y linda, de inmediato reconoció la melodía esta llevaba por nombre Para Elisa de Beethoven.

**Sakura**: es hermosa – dijo mientras miraba fascinada la pequeña cajita – y esto…? – acerco su mano al interior de esta y saco lo que parecía ser una foto y lentamente la desdoblo.

Sakura noto que en la parte de atrás tenía un escrito

**Sakura**: esta… esta es… la letra de Sasuke – "Mi Familia" – fue lo que leyó y le dio la vuelta

En la foto se encontraban Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi y Sasuke; Mikoto Cargando al pequeño Sasuke de alrededor de 4 años a su lado Fugaku con una mano en el hombro de Itachi de unos 7 años y todos con una sonrisa, Sakura al verla no pudo evitar que en su rostro se formara una sonrisa melancólica.

**Sakura**: Sasuke… - mientras colocaba su mano enzima de la imagen del mencionado – en donde estaras

- SAKURA!! – grito alguien que se encontraba en la parte de afuera de la habitación haciendo que esta volviera a la realidad

**Sakura**: Quien es?

- yo

**Sakura**: ¬¬ y quien es yo?

- yo

**Sakura**: Olvídalo --

- soy yo Hidan

**Sakura**: que quieres?

**Hidan**: puedo pasar?

**Sakura**: claro adelante – mientras veía como se abría la puerta dejando ver al chico

**Hidan**: que es eso?

**Sakura**: este… pues nada jejejeje n.nu – mientras escondía las cosas en su espalda – y que es lo que quieres – dijo para cambiar el tema

**Hidan**: así lo que pasa es que Deidara me dijo que te dijera que si quieres bajar que estamos hablando de idioteces allá abajo.

**Sakura**: ¬¬ ustedes siempre están hablando de idioteces

**Hidan**: que quieres decir con eso ¬¬

**Sakura**: no nada dile a Dei que ya bajo

**Hidan**: que crees que soy una paloma mensajera ¬¬

**Sakura**: te soy sincera o seguimos siendo amigos?

**Hidan**: tonta… cree me te convendría mejor que sigamos siendo amigos – dijo saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de si

**Sakura**: y ya lo creo… me pregunto quienes estarán allá abajo, si están hablando de estupideces… - mientras imaginaba quienes podrían estar allí – lo mas seguro es que estén Tobi, Deidara, Hidan y Kisame n.n, pues no creo que este Sasori parece un muchacho serio y no parece que hable mucho y quien mas me falta… y pues él – mirando nuevamente la foto – no creo que valla a estar hay – recordando momentáneamente el mejor dicho los besos que se habían dado en el cuarto cosa que hizo que se sonrojara y se llevara unos dedos a sus labios – por que… por que lo bese, será… será que me gusta Itachi

- QUE TE GUSTA QUIEN?

**Sakura**: Dei que haces aquí?

**Deidara**: que fue lo que dijiste – mientras la miraba fijamente

**Sakura**: yo…

Mientras en Konoha

Se encontraba Tsunade con una montaña de papeles enzima de escritorio

**Tsunade**: Uff… hasta que termine por fin pude ordenar todo – mirando la montaña de papeles – 362 informes de misiones ordenados por orden Alfabético y Rango

PAFFF…

La ventana se abrió de golpe ocasionando que la montaña de papeles se tambaleara y Tsunade la sujetara para que no se callece

**Tsunade**: estuvo cerca --u

- Tsunade – Obaa – Chan como esta?

**Tsunade**: Naruto ¬¬x

- lo siento Tsunade – Sama

**Tsunade**: kakashi que no saben que existen puertas – Tratando de controlarse

**Kakashi**: si pero es que como íbamos con prisa – mientras se rascaba la nuca

**Naruto**: aquí esta nuestro informe – colocándolo sobre la mesa

**Tsunade**: y bien como les fue?

**Kakashi**: no pregunte --

**Tsunade**: muy bien no lo haré

En eso la ventana nuevamente se abre de golpe y por esta entra Sai

**Sai**: Tsunade!! A regresado Sakura ya

**Tsunade**: no – dijo con tristeza

**Naruto**: que? Donde esta Sakura?

**Tsunade**: no lo sabemos

**Naruto**: COMO QUE NO LO SABEN!!

**Kakashi**: Naruto cálmate… pueden decirnos que paso

Sai comenzó a relatarles acerca de los ninjas que los atacaron y que después de hay no se volvieron a ver

**Naruto**: Y TU LA DEJASTE?... ESTAS DEMENTE Y SI… la mataron – Naruto se estremeció ante tal pensamiento al igual que su sensei

**Tsunade**: no te preocupes Naruto ella no esta muerta

**Naruto**: y usted como lo sabe?

**Tsunade**: por que nos llego una carta

**Kakashi**: y que dice la carta

**Sai**: la carta decía…

De Vuelta con los Akatsukis

**Deidara**: contéstame – colocándose enfrente de la chica

**Sakura**:… - desviando la mirada

**Deidara**: acaso te gusta Itachi? – pregunto con tristeza

**Sakura**: yo… yo no… no lo se

**Deidara**: entiendo – con resignación – bueno dejémoslo así y vamos a bajar – colocando su abrazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica

Ambos llegaron a donde estaban los demás y efectivamente estaban los que ella había pensado e incluso los que ella no pensaba que estarían

**Kisame**: tardaron mucho

**Sasori**: venían en burro o en tortuga?

**Deidara**: en ninguno de los dos ¬¬

**Hidan**: o es que estaban haciendo 'cositas' – mirando con picardía

**Itachi**: ¬¬x hmp

**Deidara**: jaja… muy gracioso paloma mensajera

**Hidan**: ¬¬ sometido

**Deidara**: por que lo dices

**Hidan**: por favor pareces el perrito faldero de tu novia

**Deidara**: eso no es cierto

**Sasori**: claro que si… como es que 'Dei mi amor' – imitando a Sakura

**Kisame**: 'mande eñora' – haciendo como un perrito e imitando a Deidara

**Sasori**: 'traeme un chocolate ahora mismo'

**Kisame**: 'si eñora guau'

**Kisame, Sasori, Hidan y Tobi**: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD

**Deidara y Sakura**: no le veo la gracia ¬¬

**Tobi**: Tobi quiere escuchar radio – mientras la prendía

Sakura y Deidara tomaron asiento mientras veían como Tobi trataba de cambiar de emisora, en un golpe de suerte logro sintonizar una en la cual casualmente estaban pasando la canción de Historias de Danzon y Arrabal de Alex Syntek

**Radio**:

Hay Historias que son de Danzon y de Arrabal

Hay placeres que embriagan y saben a traición

En los suburbios todos los amantes bailan en la oscuridad

Y en los rincones son las seducciones una danza de exquisita debilidad

Itachi momentáneamente dirigió su mirada a Sakura y esta lo noto y continuamente Itachi comenzó a cantar

**Itachi**:

Hay Historias de Barrios y Bailes de salón

Hay pecados que dejan marcado el corazón

De rodillas mordiendo los tacones y en la boca lleva el alcohol

La lujuria y la alucinación me hacen perder el control

Cuando el diablo me quiera llevar

Y la muerte este rondando cerca

Cuando mi alma tenga que entregar

Historias de Danzon y de Arrabal

Cuando el diablo me quiera llevar

Condenado por las tentaciones

Cuando ya no tenga a quien amar

Historias de Danzon y de Arrabal

Hay pasiones que viven en luces de burdel

Hay amores que dejan heridas en la piel

En los suburbios todas las parejas tienen algo que ocultar

(clavando la mirada en Sakura y esta capto el mensaje)

La lujuria y la alucinación me hacen perder la razón

Cuando el diablo me quiera llevar

Y la muerte este rondando cerca

Cuando mi alma tenga que entregar

Historias de Danzon y de Arrabal

Cuando el diablo me quiera llevar

Condenado por las tentaciones

Cuando ya no tenga a quien amar

Historias de Danzon y de Arrabal

**Todos**: Wou….

**Kisame**: no sabía que cantabas Itachi

**Deidara**: Hmp – este estaba un poco molesto por que el también había entendido la indirecta

**Sasori**: no cantas tan mal

Sakura había entendido perfectamente el mensaje y decidió que eso no se quedaba así (para los que no han entendido prácticamente con esto Itachi le dijo a Sakura que era de esas personas que aparte de su pareja tienen otra tal cual como lo muestra el video de esta canción) pero podemos decir que solo interpreto una parte de lo que el Uchiha quería decirle, pero un giro del destino quiso que la siguiente canción fuera…

**Radio**: y ahora la siguiente canción es para las parejitas y es Por Besarte de Lu

**Kisame**: hay no odio esa canción

**Sakura**: a mi me encanta y no la vas a quitar

**Itachi**: hmp!! Patético

**Sakura**:

Y no me has dado tiempo de disimularte que te quiero amar

Que por un beso puedo conquistar el cielo y dejar mi vida atrás

**Itachi y Sakura**:

Quiero pertenecerte ser algo en tu vida que me puedas amar

Con abrazo fuerte hacerte una poesía renunciar a lo demás

Y en cada frase oculta de lo que tú digas en un beso hablara

Ya no me queda duda solo ven y escucha decidamos comenzar

(Sakura simplemente al igual que los demás estaba sorprendida con el hecho de que el cantara con ella)

Por besarte mi vida cambiaria en un segundo

Tu serias mi equilibrio mi destino besame

Y solo así podré tenerte eternamente en mi mente

Un solo intento basta en este momento para poder saber

Si aun nos queda tiempo para estar en medio de lo que va suceder

Contigo no hay peligro ven te necesito la distancia no es

Motivo del olvido aquí estoy yo contigo y para siempre yo estaré

(Mirándose a los ojos)

Por besarte mi vida cambiaria en un segundo

Tu serias mi equilibrio mi destino besame

Y solo así podré tenerte eternamente en mi mente (Bis)

Por besarte mi vida cambiaria en un segundo

Tu serias mi equilibrio mi destino besame

Y solo así podré tenerte eternamente en mi mente..

**Todos**: Washinton!!

**Hidan**: debo admitir que no cantan nada mal

**Deidara**: saben ya me canse no quiero escuchar mas música – apagando la radio

**Kisame**: huy… parece que alguien esta celoso

**Deidara**: no estoy celoso

**Kisame**: es que yo nunca dije que fueras tú – con una sonrisa

**Deidara**: o/o

**Sasori**: hay que ver como se descubren solitos jejejeje

**Deidara**: cállate palillo de fósforos ¬/¬

**Tobi**: Deidara – sempai le recuerda a Tobi su padre

**Kisame**: tuviste Padres? O.o?

**Tobi**: eso creo

**Sasori**: y por que dices que te recuerda a tu padre?

**Tobi**: por que papa solía enfadarse por cualquier cosa

**Deidara**: yo no me enfado por cualquier cosa Tobi ¬¬ - enojado

**Kisame**: nooooo… por dios quien ha dicho semejante mentira – dijo con sarcasmo

**Sasori**: que no ven que Deidara esta saltando y tirando flores de alegría

**Deidara**: imbeciles

**Tobi**: Kisame – san yo no veo a Deidara – Sempai saltar o.O y mucho menos lanzar flores

**Hidan**: olvídalo Tobi esto es muy profundo para ti – mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

**Tobi**: eso le recuerda a Tobi cuando mama me acostaba para dormir

**Sasori**: pues mis padres solían hacerme un teatro de títeres para que me durmiera

**Kisame**: los míos solían Bañarme en agua caliente

**Hidan**: los míos solían ponerme una película llamada el Coco para que me durmiera

**Deidara**: pues los míos hacían explotar muñequitos de arcilla hasta que me durmiera

**Sakura**: O.O ya veo por que son así cada uno de ustedes

**Hidan**: y que hacían tus padres para dormirte?

**Sakura**: pues solo me cantaban una canción de cuna

**Deidara**: y que hay de ti Uchiha?

**Itachi**:…

Itachi se encontraba perdido en sus recuerdos de cuando su madre lo solía dormir que no escucho que lo llamaban

**Deidara**: Uchiha?

**Itachi**: mm… - haciéndolo volver a la realidad

**Deidara**: como hacían tus padres para dormirte?

**Itachi**: eso no les incumbe – se levanto y se fue

**Sasori**: pero que carácter

**Kisame**: saben que siempre se pone así cuando le preguntan algo sobre su familia

**Sakura**: acaso no es la primera vez que pasa?

**Hidan**: no, por lo general solemos recordar cosas que hacíamos con nuestros padres

**Kisame**: como por ejemplo las tácticas que hacían para cambiarnos los pañales

**Sakura y Kisame** (imaginándose a una mujer tiburón lanzando a su hijo con pañal sucio al mar con un pedazo de carne amarrado a este para que Kisame tratara de alcanzarlo y así se le desprendiera el pañal y era desechable o se lavara si era de tela)

**Deidara**: o como hacían para hacernos comer cuando no queríamos

**Sakura y Deidara** (imaginándose a una mujer Rubia tratando de que su pequeño bebe comiera sus vegetales y en eso a esta se le ocurre una idea, de su bolsillo saca un poco de arcilla y la coloca en el pie de su hijo, al rato esta explota haciendo que este abriera la boca para gritar y aprovechando para meter la cuchara con vegetales)

**Hidan**: o para que dejemos de llorar

**Sakura y Hidan** (imaginándose a un pequeño Hidan llorando y una madre obstinada ya de tanto lloriqueo y sin mas le corta la cabeza y la mete en saco y la mete debajo de la cama, y se pone feliz)

**Sakura**: OO mierda y yo creí que mis padres eran exagerados (lo mismo digo oo)… bueno creo mejor voy a darme un baño – sin mas se para y se va

En Konoha

**Sai**: la carta decía…

**Tsunade**: déjame leerla

Tsunade de uno de los cajones de sus escritorio saco lo que parecía ser un sobre color rosa y de hay saco una hoja del mismo color

**Tsunade**: _'Hokage – Sama_

_Le escribo esta carta para informarle que estoy bien pero debo decir que me he metido en un lío y por los momentos no puedo volver a Konoha no puedo decir donde estoy, ni con quien estoy ya que eso seria un problema, como pude me las arregle para mandar esta carta, por favor dígale a Sai y a los demás que estoy bien y que no se preocupen, no me busquen por que eso los pondría en peligro tanto a ustedes como a mi espero que podamos vernos pronto…_

_Se despide_

_Sakura Haruno'_

**Naruto**: pero como que no la busquemos

**Kakashi**: quien le entrego la carta?

**Tsunade**: una paloma mensajera

**Sai**: que al instante de haberle quitado la pata desapareció ante nuestros ojos

**Naruto**: hay que buscarla

**Tsunade**: no podemos hacer eso

**Naruto**: por que no?

**Tsunade**: tal y como dice la carta si la buscamos la pondremos en peligro

**Kakashi**: pero no podemos dejarla a su suerte

**Tsunade**: crees que no lo se… por eso hay un equipo AMBU vestidos de civiles recorriendo la zona donde presuntamente ocurrieron los hechos…

**Sai**: así que solamente nos queda esperar

Con Sakura

Esta se encontraba de camino al baño que estaba por hay

**Sakura**: y yo que creía que estas personas no podían ser mas extrañas… - estando a 2 metro del baño – cielos en que lió me he metido

En eso la puerta del baño se abre dejando ver a un Itachi recién bañado

**Sakura**: O/O

Sakura se quedo observando al Uchiha que estaba por así decirlo en paños menores, tenia una toalla alrededor de la cintura que era lo único que tapaba su bien formado cuerpo y con otra toalla se secaba el cabello que estaba suelto sin la usual coleta.

(**Yamni**: Dios -, **Subde**: Nani límpiate la baba, **Itachi**: que miran, **Yamni**: este nada o.o, **Itachi**: a mi no me parece que sea nada oigan ese no soy yo, **Yamni**: no el es… el doble si el doble, **Subde**: Nani pero si ese es Itachi, **Yamni**: Subde cállate, **Itachi**: me estas buceando ¬¬, **Yamni**: o/o este claro que no "bueno si, pero no soy la única verdad chicas ;)")

**Itachi**: que tanto me miras – dijo mirando incrédulo a la chica

**Sakura**: este… yo… yo no te estoy mirando – mientras desviaba la mirada totalmente sonrojada

**Itachi**: (cayo en cuenta de cómo lo había visto la chica) por favor actúas como si nunca hubieras visto aun hombre con poca ropa – mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambos

**Sakura**: por favor aléjate – tratando de alejarse más roja que un tomate

**Itachi**: y que hay si no quiero – sujetándola del abrazo y acercándola a el

**Sakura**: suéltame Itachi estas casi desnudo – dijo forcejeando para que la soltara

**Itachi**: Sakura deja de moverte de ese modo o vas hacer que ocurra un accidente - tratando de agarrarla del otro brazo

**Sakura**: suéltame

Sakura movió bruscamente la mano y sin querer le dio a la toalla que tenia en la cintura haciendo que esta se cayera al piso……

**Continuara…………………………….**

**Bueno hasta aquí llego y perdón por la tardanza lo que pasa es que como estaba por culminar el tercer lapso me tenían hasta la coronilla de trabajos -- y como viene el aniversario de mis Danzas estoy totalmente full sin mencionar que todavía no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de cómo va a terminar este Fic n.n si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia me la dicen…**

**Respuestas de los Review**

**Toyii: **espero que te allá gustado este cap. Sigue leyendo mi Fic n.n

**Arisa Shira**: OK me alegra que te allá gustado espero que este también te guste y que te gustaria que pasaran en el Fic?

**Namine1993**: jejeje verdad pues esa era la idea n.n y si a mi tambien me da un poco de cosita está es la segunda historia en la que la agarro con el -- pero que mas da espero que este te guste n.n

**Uchiha-no-Sakura**: okis ya le dije a mi mami n.n… y aprovecho para decirte que tengas un Feliz Día gracias por leer mis fics espero que lo sigas haciendo n.n

**Darlett**: perdón por la tardanza -- pero es que tenia mucho que hacer y pues Inner que te parece espero que te guste y por cierto si tienes alguna idea de otra escena házmela saber n.n

**Bongoi**: gracias espero que este capitulo te guste n.n

**Sakisaysakura23**: Gracias n.n espero que te allá gustado este capitulo

**Juaan.**: espero que te guste este capitulo gracias por leer mi Fic n.n

**Bueno es todo hasta los momentos espero que me dejen Review**

**Cuídense………………**

**Besos…………..**

**FELIZ DIA DE SAN JUAN**

**Att:**

**NANI O YAMNI**


	8. Recuerdos

Este Fic es un intento de ITASAKU espero que les guste

**Este Fic es un intento de ITASAKU espero que les guste**

**Aclaraciones: **

- Diálogos – acciones después o antes del dialogo

-"pensamientos"-

- (comentarios míos)

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… esta historia y los personajes Kenoske y Keitaro me pertenecen…

Este capitulo fue escrito con la ayuda de una de mis mejores amigas, subde o Ita-kum que tendrá su aparición aquí junto con Itachi y conmigo

**Capitulo anterior**

**Itachi**: que tanto me miras – dijo mirando incrédulo a la chica

**Sakura**: este… yo… yo no te estoy mirando – mientras desviaba la mirada totalmente sonrojada

**Itachi**: (cayo en cuenta de cómo lo había visto la chica) por favor actúas como si nunca hubieras visto aun hombre con poca ropa – mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambos

**Sakura**: por favor aléjate – tratando de alejarse más roja que un tomate

**Itachi**: y que hay si no quiero – sujetándola del abrazo y acercándola a el

**Sakura**: suéltame Itachi estas casi desnudo – dijo forcejeando para que la soltara

**Itachi**: Sakura deja de moverte de ese modo o vas hacer que ocurra un accidente - tratando de agarrarla del otro brazo

**Sakura**: suéltame

Sakura movió bruscamente la mano y sin querer le dio a la toalla que tenia en la cintura haciendo que esta se cayera al piso……

**Capitulo VIII**

**Recuerdos**

Esta rápidamente se cubrió la cara con sus manos totalmente roja cosa que al Uchiha le hizo gracia

**Itachi**: Sakura que tienes… jajajaja – haciéndose el desentendido

**Sakura**: pues tu que crees

**Itachi**: no se dímelo tu y por que te tapas la cara? – pregunto 'inocentemente'

**Sakura**: porque me gusta hacerlo – aun con las manos en el rostro

**Itachi**: pero es que yo no veo razón para tapártelos – con una sonrisa en el rostro – por que no mejor te las quitas – tratando de quitárselas

**Sakura**: pues yo si veo razón y no gracias – oponiendo resistencia- Itachi déjame… déjame

Y así comenzó un forcejeo entre ambos pero como el Uchiha es más fuerte logro quitárselas pero esta cerró los ojos

**Itachi**: vamos Sakura pareces una niña pequeña, abre los ojos no pasa nada

**Sakura**: no… no quiero

**Itachi**: por que no?

**Sakura**: por que no quiero ver el panorama que se me presenta al frente

**Itachi**: por que te pongo nerviosa?

**Sakura**: arrogante

**Itachi**: abre los ojos no pasa nada ya tengo la toalla puesta

**Sakura**: Seguro?

**Itachi**: Si "Claro como no"

**Sakura**: esta bien

Comenzó abrir los ojos muy lentamente para encontrarse con…

Con los demás

Estos al haberse ido Sakura decidieron dar un paseo bueno a Deidara se lo llevaron prácticamente de arrastras por que este no quería dejar sola a Sakura en la casa (por que será?)

**Tobi**: oiga Deidara – Sempai

**Deidara**: que pasa Tobi

**Tobi**: puedo hacerle una pregunta

**Deidara**: que más me queda

**Tobi**: puedo probar la inteligencia de todos

**Deidara**: como?

**Tobi**: con unas preguntas que Tobi encontró

**Deidara**: supongo

**Tobi**: ¿Qué entra en el centro de las mujeres pero solo por detrás del hombre?

**Deidara**: O.O

**Kisame**: este bueno…

**Sasori**: yo opino… que bueno… que mejor será que Tobi nos diga la respuesta no creen

**Deidara y Kisame**: estoy de acuerdo

**Tobi**: pero si es muy fácil la respuesta es…

**Dei, Saso y Kisa**: O.O

De vuelta con Itachi

Comenzó abrir los ojos muy lentamente para encontrarse con un Itachi… en Bóxer's (XD jejeje lo siento chicas)

**Sakura**: ¬/¬ mentiroso – desviando la mirada

**Itachi**: pareces tonta crees que me voy ha andar desnudo por la casa habiendo una chica

**Sakura**: hmp!! ¬¬

**Itachi**: decepcionada?

**Sakura**: ya quisieras, bueno si me disculpas tengo que ir con Dei – soltándose solo una de las manos y tratando de soltarse la otra

**Itachi**: que?... Prefieres estar con el que conmigo – sujetándola por la cintura

**Sakura**: al menos el estaría vestido o/o, suéltame – tratando de liberarse

**Itachi**: no quiero

**Sakura**: te lo advierto si no me sueltas…

**Itachi**: que harás?

**Sakura**: Gritare

**Itachi**: no lo harías?

**Sakura**: Ah no?... – respondió un tanto desafiante – DEI… - pero no pudo continuar por que Itachi le tapo la boca

**Itachi**: sh… cállate – mientras le retiraba la mano

**Sakura**: no quiero… AUXILIO, DEIDARA AYUDAME

**Itachi**: ya cállate por favor – decía mientras se tapaba los oídos

**Sakura**: ITACHI NO QUIERE DEJARME IR AYUDEN…

Sakura no pudo continuar ya que unos labios se lo impedían, Itachi la estaba besando y esta no lo detuvo si no todo lo contrario, esta coloco sus manos en el pecho desnudo de Itachi mientras el coloco una de sus manos en la nuca de la chica para profundizar el beso y con la otra la acercaba mas a el (aun estaba en la cintura) al cabo de unos minutos se separaron por falta de Oxigeno y se miraron a los ojos.

**Sakura**: por que lo hiciste?

**Itachi**: fue la única forma que encontré para callarte

**Sakura**: bueno entonces suéltame – por fin safandose del agarre y dando media vuelta dispuesta a irse

**Itachi**: Espera

**Sakura**: que quieres

**Itachi**: se te cayó algo – señalando lo que parecía ser una hoja doblada

Itachi se agacho para recogerlo lo miro y lo desdoblo a Sakura se le ensancharon los ojos al ver de lo que se trataba

Con los otros

**Tobi**: la letra 'E'

**Dei, Saso y Kisa**: O.O Ah…?

**Tobi**: pues si es muy sencillo, que es lo que entra en el centro de las muj**e**res y solo por detrás del Hombr**e**

**Dei, Saso y Kisa**: O.O Co… nos jodio!!

**Tobi**: bueno que tal esta, ¿Dónde tienen las mujeres el pelo mas crespo?

**Dei, Saso y Kisa**: O.O

Con Itachi

**Itachi**: que haces tú con esto – dijo con el papel en la mano

**Sakura**:…

**Itachi**: RESPONDEME – con un porte irritado

**Sakura**: no tengo la obligación de hacerlo – dijo mirándolo – ahora devuélveme eso

**Itachi**: NO POR QUE POR LO QUE VEO ESTO NO TE PERTENECE O ME EQUIVOCO?

**Sakura**: no es asunto tuyo

**Itachi**: O CLARO QUE LO ES AHORA JOVENCITA USTED Y YO TENEMOS MUCHO DE QUE HABLAR – sujetándola bruscamente del brazo y jalándola

**Sakura**: hay!! Me lastimas

Pero Itachi simplemente la ignoro y la jalo hasta su cuarto (el de Itachi) y la lanzo en la cama mientras el cerraba la puerta con llave

**Sakura**: Itachi que estas haciendo? – un poco asustada

**Itachi**: DE AQUÍ TU NO SALES HASTA QUE ME DIGAS DE DONDE SACASTE ESTO O MEJOR AUN POR QUE LA TIENES TU? – grito mientras le mostraba el papel

**Sakura**: bueno…

Con los otros

**Deidara**: este…

**Sasori**: tu sabes en… la cabeza?

**Kisame**: o tal vez en… las axilas?

**Tobi**: nop, se rinden?

**Dei, Saso y Kisa**: SI

**Tobi**: En África

**Dei, Saso y Kisa**: OO

**Tobi**: haber, ¿Y Que tiene una mujer casada más ancha que una Soltera?

**Deidara**: Tobi puedo hacerte yo una pregunta

**Tobi**: esta bien n.n Deidara – Sempai pregúntele a Tobi lo que quiera

**Deidara**: de donde sacaste esas preguntas? Oo

**Tobi**: de las envolturas de chicle que Tobi se come

**Sasori**: con razón

**Kisame**: sabes Deidara deberías dejar de comprarle dulces e Tobi --

**Deidara**: si también lo pensé, sabes Tobi por que no haces algo productivo

**Tobi**: como que?

**Deidara**: no se por que no cuentas cuantos árboles vemos en el camino

**Tobi**: esta bien n.n (cabe destacar que están en un bosque)

**Kisame**: eso lo mantendrá entretenido

**Sasori**: y por un laaaaaaargooooooo rato

**Tobi**: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7…

Con Sakura

**Sakura**: bueno… pero… POR QUE RAYOS TE ENFADAS? PORQUE TE IMPORTA SABER DE DONDE LA SAQUE?

**Itachi**: no es como que obvia la respuesta SA-KU-RI-TA o sea me explico, es normal que yo quiera saber que hace una persona que hace poco conocí con una foto de MI familia

**Sakura**:…

**Itachi**: no y de paso que atrás de esta dice 'Mi Familia'

**Sakura**: pero esa no es razón de que te enfades

**Itachi**: ese no es el punto Sakura, el punto es de donde la sacaste?

**Sakura**:…

**Itachi**: bueno si no hablas tú yo mismo sacare conclusiones

**Sakura**: y cual según tu?

**Itachi**: simple… esta foto pertenece a un miembro de la familia Uchiha

**Sakura**: WAOOOOOOOOOOOOO…que descubrimiento – dijo con sarcasmo – eso lo pudo haber deducido hasta un niño de 2 años ¬¬

**Itachi**: ¬¬ déjame terminar…pero no de cualquier familia si no la mía

**Sakura**: por que?

**Itachi**: no es obvio atrás dice 'mi familia' y por eso la foto debe pertenecer a una persona que se encuentre en la foto

**Sakura**: eso no quiere decir nada pudo muy bien pertenecerle a cualquiera de tus familiares

**Itachi**: eso lo diría cualquier persona que no conoce a mi familia

**Sakura**: eh?

**Itachi**: las personas creen que la familia Uchiha es o mejor dicho era una familia preocupada por los suyos que se comportaban como cualquier familia, que nos visitábamos y asistíamos a reuniones familiares por cariño y todas esas ridiculeces…

**Sakura**: no son ridiculeces, se supone que eso hacen las familias normales

**Itachi**: tú lo has dicho… las normales, la mía no era una familia normal – mientras se sentaba a su lado y apoyaba los antebrazos a sus piernas y miraba al piso – mi familia si es que así se le puede llamar estaba conformada por las personas mas viles de la aldea, ninguno tenia la foto de otros por el simple hecho de que todos temían que esta persona que quería la foto de ellos les hicieran una brujería o algo así y cuando se reunían era simplemente para comerse las costillas entre ellos.

**Sakura**: por que me cuentas todo esto?

**Itachi**: para que te des cuenta de por que la foto no puede pertenecer a otra que no sea la mía y es mas con seguridad te puedo decir que esa foto es o de mi hermano o de mi madre

**Sakura**: por que?

**Itachi**: por que aunque no lo creas recuerdo con claridad el día en que nos tomamos esa foto – mientras miraba el Techo – ese día era el cumpleaños de mi madre y como regalo ella pidió que nos tomáramos una foto y entonces…

**FLASH BACK**

Era una tarde soleada en Konoha, una familia de 4 se encontraba posando para lo que parecía ser una fotografía en un parque…

- esto es estupido – musito un hombre

- Vamos Fugaku será divertido – dijo la mujer joven que se encontraba a su lado

**Fugaku**: solo lo hago por que es tu cumpleaños Mikoto

**Mikoto**: Gracias

- mami y para que nos tomamos una foto? – pregunto el pequeño que se encontraba en sus brazos

- eso es obvio Sasuke por que ella quiere tener una foto en familia

**Mikoto**: así es Itachi n,n

**Fotógrafo**: cuantas foto van a querer¿?

**Mikoto**: pues… - miro a su esposo

**Fugaku**: yo no quiero una esto es una perdida de tiempo

**Itachi**: yo tampoco…

**Sasuke**: yo si quiero una mami

**Mikoto**: entonces que sean 2 – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

**Fotógrafo**: muy bien acomódense por favor… a la 1, a las 2 y a las 3

Clic….

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Sakura estaba anonada Itachi Uchiha el mas grande asesino de todos estaba hablando con ella de su familia y se veía… ¿triste? E incluso podría jurar que en la mirada de este se reflejaba un poco de ternura al recordar ese momento

**Flash Back**

**Kisame**: saben que siempre se pone así cuando le preguntan algo sobre su familia

**Sakura**: acaso no es la primera vez que pasa?

**Hidan**: no, por lo general solemos recordar cosas que hacíamos con nuestros padres

**Fin Flash Back**

Y no solo eso se podía percibir el aire melancólico que se sentía en esos momentos en la habitación

**Itachi**: por esa razón Sakura te puedo decir que esa foto es de mi madre o Sasuke… pero a juzgar por la letra esta foto es de Sasuke ahora mi pregunta es Sakura – mirándola – que relación tienes con Sasuke ¿?

**Sakura**: antes de contestarte Itachi puedes hacerme un favor?

**Itachi**: cual?

**Sakura**: podrías ponerte algo mas de ropa o/o

**Itachi**: hmp!! Supongo – dándose vuelta para buscar algo de ropa

Con los otros……

**Tobi**: 15, 16, 17… ¿?... 17 oigan que sigue después del 17¿?

**Kisame**: hay que ver que si eres bruto --

**Sasori**: ya lo creo

**Deidara**: que no sabes contar

**Hidan**: todos saben que después del 17 viene el 20

**Kisa, Saso, Dei**: Así es!!... ¿¡QUE!? – mirando a Hidan con cara de WHAT ¿?

**Hidan**: es que no soy muy bueno con los números

**Kisame**: si no nos dices no nos damos cuenta ¬¬

De repente de entre los árboles salta un grupo AMBU

**AMBU 1**: son ustedes miembros de Akatsuki?

**Sasori**: pss… no como crees

**Kisame**: solo somos un grupo de Turistas que pasan por estos lados

**AMBU 1**: ¿eh?

**Deidara**: hay… - dijo ya fastidiado – PUES QUE CREIAS TARADO QUE NO VES LAS CAPAS O ES QUE PIENSAS QUE LAS USAMOS POR QUE ES LA ULTIMA MODA… hay que ver que existe gente ignorante en este mundo

**AMBU 2**: que hacemos líder?

**AMBU 1**: miembros de Akatsuki no se resistan y nadie saldrá herido

**Hidan**: nos están amenazando?... jajaja

**Kisame**: esto va hacer muy divertido

**Sasori**: de donde sois ¿?

**AMBU 3**: Eso no les importa

**Tobi**: pero que mal educado… Deidara – sempai puedo pegarle

**Deidara**: pues claro… aquí tenemos para rato – viendo como salian como 100 AMBUS de sus escondites que se lanzan hacia ellos

**AMBU 1**: NO SALDRÁN DE ESTA!! – mientras también se lanzaba

**Hidan**: una emboscada… que anticuado

**Kisame**: que comience la diversión – mientras todos con una sonrisa maliciosa esperaban a sus atacantes

Con Itachi…

Mientras Itachi buscaba algo que ponerse Sakura comenzó a jugar con una pluma que había encontrado en el escritorio de Itachi se divertida mientras la lanzaba constantemente hacia el techo pero en una la pelo provocando que esta cállese de bajo de la cama, Sakura se bajo y se agacho para poder ver en donde había caido al introducir la mano se encuentra con algo que no es precisamente la pluma

**Sakura**: y este Baúl?- dijo sacándola de su lugar

**Itachi**: dijiste algo? – pregunto sin voltear a verla?

**Sakura**: eh… no, no dije nada

Sakura dudosa comenzó abrir la el baúl encontrándose con un pequeño paquete, esta lo saco y lo observo

**Itachi**: listo… pero que?... que demonios haces tu con eso? – dijo arrebatándoselo de las manos

**Sakura**: que es eso?

**Itachi**: nada que te importe – dijo fríamente

**Sakura**: Si me importa!! – mientras se paraba y quedaba enfrente de el

**Itachi**: m?

**Sakura**: a pesar de que no lo admitas eres una persona que siente como todos los demas y puedo saber que estas sintiendo dolor con el solo hecho de recordar lo sucedido

**Itachi**: que estupideces estas diciendo?... yo no siento nada de eso?

**Sakura**: no son estupideces… estoy segura de que te sientes culpable por haber matado a tu familia

**Itachi**: te equivocas… no siento remordimiento alguno – mientras cerraba sus ojos

**Sakura**: ni siquiera por haber matado a tu propia madre

**Itachi**: por que debería?

**Sakura**: por que es tu madre, la persona que te trajo al mundo y la persona que mas te amara

**Itachi**: te equivocas ella nunca me amo, sus ojos y los de mi padre siempre fueron para Sasuke yo solo era el prodigio, el perfecto, el envidiado por todos incluso por Sasuke pero… el tuvo algo que yo nunca tuve que fue el amor de mis padres – mientras bajaba su mirada

**Sakura**: sabes… hay una canción que me recuerda un poco tu caso

**Itachi**: y cual es?

**Sakura**: se llama amor de madre y la canta Aventura la has escuchado?

**Itachi**: yo no escucho música – dijo con indiferencia

**Sakura**: mentiroso… entonces como te supiste la letra de las canciones que cantabas en la sala ¬¬

**Itachi**: hmp!! Pura casualidad

**Sakura**: si Itachi… y yo soy una loca salida del potrerito (un maniconmio de por aquí)

**Itachi**: eso te lo creo – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

**Sakura**: Ja Ja muy Chistoso la quieres escuchar o no ¬¬

**Itachi**: Hmp!!

**Sakura**: Waooo, que respuesta… pero me la tomare como un si

Itachi tomo asiento en su cama mientras Sakura se paraba en frente

13 de diciembre del ano '80 a las 3:24,

nació un niño blanco con ojos azules cabello castaño,

la madre con mucho orgullo despues de tanto tiempo,

al fin sonrie de emoción,

lloraba inquietamente,

la enfermera pregunta cual es la razón,

pues el padre con solo 6 meses

de aquel embarazo los abandonó,

no dejo ni motivos ni huellas

una mañanita se fue y no volvió,

y la madre no olvida ese dia

que aquel hombre ingrato le falló.

El niño va pa' 8 meses,

se parece a su padre y ya dice mamá,

ya los conflictos comienzan,

el welfare no alcanza y ya nadie quiera ayudar,

solo le importa entender que su hijo necesita comer,

y la renta le faltan 2 meses la plata

que entra no alcanza pa nada

decisiones tomo aquella madre

la prostitución la llevo a progresar,

y aquel niño nunca se dió cuenta

lo que hacia su madre por el...

nada más.

Y van pasando los anos y el niño lindo de mami,

vive como un rey,

nada se le negó si en todo se consintió,

creido y presumido el joven se a vuelto y se cree el mejor,

por el sudor de su madre tiene carro del año

y viste de Armani no mas,

solo un amigo de infancia

y muchos enemigos por su personalidad,

cuando llegues a grande

yo quiero que seas abogado o un gran militar,

no te olvides que no tienes padre,

y la novia que elijas te tiene que amar,

soy tu madre tu padre y tu amiga,

fueron las palabras de aquella mamá.

Esta es la historia de una madre insociable,

que criando su hijo cometia un error,

no oyó consejos siguió sus sentimientos,

aunque vendio su cuerpo por su hijo luchó,

amor de madre es un amor infinito,

es el fruto en el vientre es un regalo de dios,

algunas veces cometemos errores,

y esa pobre mujer no tuvo otra opción.

Diciembre 16 del año 2003, ya no es un niño,

ya tiene 23,

la madre llorando su hijo ha cambiado

tiene mala amistades y usa drogas también,

consejos le dió y nunca a su madre escuchó,

un dia tocaron la puerta,

oficiales buscando un asesino con su descripción,

la madre no lo creía y llorando decía mi hijo a nadie mató,

y la madre llorando de pena

gritaba en llantos ten piedad mi dios,

le importaba un comino las pruebas,

su hijo era inosente en su corazon,

mientra el hijo sufría en la cárcel

mas sufrió su madre... y murió,

el hijo ahora analiza

lo buena que fue su madre y nunca la valoró

se hecha todo la culpa,

y recordar como fue es un castigo de dios.

Esta es la historia de una madre insociable,

que criando su hijo cometia un error,

no oyó consejos siguió sus sentimientos,

aunque vendió su cuerpo por su hijo luchó,

amor de madre es un amor infinito,

es el fruto en el vientre es un regalo de dios,

algunas veces cometemos errores,

y esa pobre mujer no tuvo otra opción

**Itachi**: no entiendo por que me recuerdas con esa canción

**Sakura**: hay por favor Itachi no eres tan bruto ¬¬

**Itachi**: a lo que me refiero es que hay algo mal en tu historia mi padre nunca nos abandono…por desgracia esta demás decir… y mi madre… pues ella nunca me quiso y ella no seria capaz de hacer algo así por mi

Sakura se sentó a un lado de este y no supo por que lo abrazo simplemente sintió que eso era lo que el necesitaba en esos momentos… y de repente comenzó a llover muy fuerte las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra el vidrio de la ventana del cuarto…

**Sakura**: por favor Itachi no seas terco yo se que tu amas q tus padres

**Itachi**: claro que no – dijo separándose bruscamente de ella – además que puedes saber tú de mí además no has contestado mi pregunta que hacías tu con la foto de Sasuke

**Sakura**:…

**Itachi**: ves otra vez te quedas…

Itachi se quedo repentinamente en silencio como si su cerebro estuviera procesando la información

**Itachi**: pero por supuesto… era tan obvio – mientras se paraba y dejaba a una Sakura con mirada de duda – es que es tan… arg… que me odio a mi mismo por no darme cuenta antes

**Sakura**: pero que te sucede

**Itachi**: ya Sakura deja de fingir confiesa de una vez… cual es tu misión?... matarme acaso?

**Sakura**: de que estas hablando Itachi

**Itachi**: hay por favor Sakura, no te hagas la inocente por que ya descubrí quien eres realmente

**Sakura**: a que te refieres?

**Itachi**: que la única razón por la que tú puedas tener una foto que allá pertenecido a mi hermano es que lo hayas conocido, dime que relación tenían tu y mi hermano?

A Sakura esa pregunta la tomo por sorpresa y lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar la mirada

**Itachi**: no me respondes eh?

**Sakura**:…

**Itachi**: respondeme con sinceridad, estabas enamorada de mi hermano? – tomándola por los hombros

**Sakura**:… - Aun con la mirada baja

**Itachi**: je… que irónico no?... – dejando de agarrarle los hombros – me dices mentiroso, cuando la primera mentirosa aquí eres tu – señalándola

**Sakura**: por que me dices estas cosas Itachi?... por que estas tan enfadado – poniéndose de pie

**Itachi**: te digo estas cosas por que son la verdad y estoy enfadado por que detesto que me vean la cara de bolsa o acaso crees que nunca te iba a descubrir eh?... Ninja de Konoha

**Sakura**: OO pero como?… - susurro en un estado de SHOCK

**Itachi**: Ja… sorprendida?... no me subestimes Sakura, cual es tu misión?

**Sakura**: te equivocas no tengo misión alguna

**Itachi**: entonces que haces aquí?... acaso has venido a matarme?

**Sakura**: Nooo… yo no

**Itachi**: no te creo – dándole la espalda

**Sakura**: Por favor Itachi Creeme yo nunca le haría daño

**Itachi**: MENTIRA!! – dándose la vuelta para volverla a mirar - NO PUEDO CREER QUE A PESAR DE YO DESCUBRA TU MENTIRA SIGAS NEGANDOLO, POR QUE NO ME MATARIAS?... HA YA SE AHORA VAS A VENIR A DECIRME QUE TE GUSTO Y QUE POR ESO NO PUEDES MATARME… JAJAJA POR FAVOR ERES UNA FALSA, UNA MENTIROSA, UNA APROVECHADA, NUNCA HABIA CONOCIDO PERSONA MAS DESPRECIABLE QUE TU, ERES…

**Sakura**: CALLATE!! – con los ojos empañados de lagrimas y la puerta se abrió de repente

- ITACHI MALDITO!!

- Calmate Deidara – mientras lo agarraba del brazo

**Deidara**: no Sasori no me calmo, Maldito Itachi no permitiré que le hables así a Sakura

**Itachi**: por que no? Si es la verdad, ella es una mentirosa, una falsa una cualquie…

Plaf…

Itachi llevo su mano a la cara en donde tenia marcada una mano simplemente tal acto de la pelirrosa lo tomo por sorpresa

**Sakura**: ERES UN IDIOTA ITACHI… Y SI ITACHI ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI Y QUE?... ESO A TI NO TE INCUMBE – dijo mientras lagrimas corrían por su rostro – TE ODIOOOOOOOO!!... DEI GRACIAS POR TODO PERO NO PUEDO ESTAR UN MINUTO MÁS AQUÍ

Y sin más Sakura rompió la ventana y salio por esta llevándose consigo la sabana de la cama de Itachi para así no mojarse mucho

**Deidara**: SAKURA!!

**Continuara……………………..**

**Bueno hasta aquí dejo mi capi perdón por la súper demora y espero que les guste ya se acerca el final de mi fic n.n gracias a todos los que dejaron review y espero me dejen su opinión por este no contesto cada Review por falta de tiempo… espero me disculpen **

**Gracias por leer por favor deja tu opinión**

**Cuídense………**

**Besos…………**

**Att:**

**Nani, Yamni**


	9. Adios

**Este Fic es un intento de ITASAKU espero que les guste**

**Aclaraciones: **

- Diálogos – acciones después o antes del dialogo

-"pensamientos"-

- (comentarios míos)

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… esta historia y los personajes Kenoske y Keitaro me pertenecen…

Este capitulo fue escrito con la ayuda de una de mis mejores amigas, subde o Ita-kum que tendrá su aparición aquí junto con Itachi y conmigo

**Capitulo anterior**

**Sakura**: ERES UN IDIOTA ITACHI… Y SI ITACHI ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI Y QUE?... ESO A TI NO TE INCUMBE – dijo mientras lagrimas corrían por su rostro – TE ODIOOOOOOOO!!!!!... DEI GRACIAS POR TODO PERO NO PUEDO ESTAR UN MINUTO MÁS AQUÍ

Y sin más Sakura rompió la ventana y salio por esta llevándose consigo la sabana de la cama de Itachi para así no mojarse mucho

**Deidara**: SAKURA!!!!!!!!

**Capitulo IX**

**Quédate conmigo**

Itachi simplemente estaba en un estado SHOCK nunca había visto a la pelirrosa actuar de esa forma y su 'tan sutil' confesión lo agarro con la guardia baja

**Deidara**: ERES UN MALDITO ITACHI – dándole un puñetazo que lo hizo caer en la cama

**Sasori**: ya basta Deidara – mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro – ya es suficiente

**Deidara**: Hmp! – tranquilizándose un poco

**Hidan**: tanta junta con Itachi te ha afectado -_-, ahora estas comenzando a usar monólogos

**Deidara**: no es el momento para bromas ¬¬

**Kisame**: bueno ya basta… Itachi dinos que fue lo que paso

**Itachi**: estábamos hablando – desviando la mirada

**Deidara**: DISCULPA!?... TÚ LE ESTABAS GRITANDO

**Itachi**: ella es una ninja de Konoha

**Sasori**: Que? o.o

**Hidan**: esto si no me lo esperaba o.o

**Deidara**: ya lo sabía – dijo en un tono triste

**Kisame**: pero por que no nos dijiste?

**Hidan**: y si nos estaba espiando

**Sasori**: o peor aun si tenia la orden de asesinarnos

**Deidara**: No es cierto!!!!... ella ni siquiera sabia quienes éramos cuando la encontré

**Tobi**: Tobi esta de acuerdo con Deidara – sempai, Sakura – san no tenia malas intenciones

**Itachi**: y que les asegura eso

**Tobi**: Tobi cree que si tuviera orden de asesinarnos desde hace mucho lo abría hecho

**Hidan**: entonces que hacia aquí

Repentinamente todos se acordaron de algo y miraron a Deidara

**Sasori**: nos explicaras que hacia un ninja de Konoha aquí con nosotros verdad?

Con Sakura

Sakura corría fuerte entre los árboles, cuando la lluvia creció esta tomo la sabana que se encontraba entre sus manos y la abrió para cubrirse cuando algo cayo al suelo

**Sakura**: y esto – observando el objeto – o.o es la caja de madera que había en el cuarto de… EL – recordando con tristeza todas las palabras que le dijo – pero como es que?

Sakura se puso a detallar la caja cuando encontró lo que buscaba… la sabana había quedado enganchada en uno de los clavos de la caja y como ella la jalo y la agarro con ambas manos no se cayo antes… de pronto comenzó a llover con mucha mas intensidad provocando que la chica no tuviera mas opción que buscar un refugio… pocos segundos después encontró una pequeña cueva en donde se metió

**Sakura**: genial lo que me faltaba -_- ahora estoy toda empapada y no se me ocurrió traer ropa – pronto reparo en la caja que se encontraba a su lado – me pregunto que tendrá adentro – la ajito suave mente para no romper lo que sea que se encontrara hay – supongo que no habrá ningún problema si la abro

Deidara solo atino a asentir y comenzó a explicar como la conoció y al acuerdo que habían llegado

**Kisame**: eso explica muchas cosas

**Sasori**: entonces los ninjas que nos atacaron…

**Deidara**: la buscaban a ella

**Hidan**: y por que no nos dijiste antes

**Deidara**: por que si se los hubiera dicho la hubieran matado o incluso sacado a la fuerza y en el estado en el que se encontraba hubiera muerto de inmediato

Itachi no dijo ni una palabra francamente no sabia que pensar, que hacer… habría hecho mas ¿? Y que debía hacer ahora… _porque le dije eso_ ¿? Era la pregunta que seguía rondando en su mente, sin mencionar que aun tenía el recuerdo de algo que hizo que su mundo diera una vuelta de 360 grados y se sentía muy confundido…

**Flash Back**

Y SI ITACHI ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI Y QUE?

**Fin Flash Back**

PRANK….. (XD no se como suena un trueno o un rayo ¿? Hay no se ggg… XDD)

**Tobi**: a Tobi de le dan miedo los truenos (o rayos) – mientras se escondía detrás de Sasori

**Sasori**: Tobi no te ofendas pero… aun no entiendo como rayos entraste a Akatsuki -_-u

**Kisame**: ese es uno de los grandes misterios de la vida -_- - cruzándose de brazos

**Hidan y Sasori**: Hmj… - asintiendo también con los brazos cruzados

**Deidara**: Voy a salir

**Sasori**: estas loco o te la das no estas escuchando el torrencial que esta cayendo

**Kisame**: es muy peligroso salir en estas condiciones

**Hidan**: un rayo podría caerle a un árbol o incluso a ti y eso seria tu fin

**Deidara**: se… están preocupando… por mi ¿? O.O

**Sasori**: mm… no exactamente

**Kisame**: es que no hay chocolate

**Hidan**: y las urnas están muy caras

**Deidara**: pero que considerados ¬¬… pero no me importa Sakura esta allá afuera SOLA con la PEQUEÑA tormenta y me tiene muy preocupado así que…

PAP!!!! – fue el sonido de la ventana de la habitación al abrirse de golpe

Con Sakura

**Sakura**: no puedo creerlo… - la cajita se abrió y comenzó a sonar una hermosa melodía (Blue Bird (opening 3 de naruto shippuden)… amo esta melodía) – es realmente hermosa… - viendo el interior de esta… tenia un espejo en la parte de arriba con bordes dorados, en la parte de abajo se encontraba cubierto por una tela roja y dentro de esta se encontraba una carta esta la tomo entre sus manos y la observo detalladamente – me pregunto… de quien será – en eso observa a quien va dedicada y ciertamente se da una idea de quien la pudo haber escrito – será correcto llevársela… - dudo mientras cerraba por un rato los ojos y una serie de recuerdos llego a ella desde el día en que lo vio por primera vez hasta el dia de hoy – Itachi eres un idiota –mientras los cerraba con mas fuerza para evitar que las lagrimas salieran

De repente un ruido extraño salio de los árboles cercanos a la cueva

**Sakura**: quien esta hay – poniéndose en guardia

Con los Akatsukis

**Kisame**: y a ese que mosca le pico ¿? O.o

**Sasori**: creo que el pobre no escucho la parte de 'es muy peligros' -_-

**Hidan**: ahora lo confirmo Itachi esta demente -_-u

**Deidara**: era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de lo que hizo – aun enojado

**Tobi**: Deidara – sempai

**Deidara**: dime Tobi

**Tobi**: la dejara ir

Y se hizo el silencio los demás miraban con atención a Deidara el cual solo alcanza esbozar una pequeña sonrisa

**Deidara**: ella nunca fue mía – cerrando los ojos- y si ella es feliz al lado de es animal… mientras ella sea feliz yo lo seré

Todos quedaron asombrados por tan sabias palabras

**Hidan**: waoo marica.. o.o

**Sasori**: no puedo creer que esas palabras allá salido de tu boca o.o

**Kisame**: que dilema no ¿?

**Tobi**: eh ¿? De quien habla Deidara – sempai

**Deidara**: pues de Sakura a ella te referías no ¿? O.o

**Tobi**: no, Tobi no se refería a Sakura

**Kisame**: y entonces a quien te referías ¿?

**Tobi**: pues…

Con Sakura

**Sakura**: responda quien esta hay ¿?...

Sakura sale de la cueva para ir en dirección del arbusto pero por supuesto guardando distancia y mojándose toda por que aun seguía lloviendo… los arbustos seguían moviéndose hasta que por fin de estos salio una persona de carne y hueso XD nah… y aparte de eso traía ropa AMBU osea que era un AMBU XDD (Nooo… ps como crees)

**AMBU**: señorita Sakura por fin la encuentro

**Sakura**: que es lo que pasa

**AMBU**: me alegra que no le allá pasado nada… hace poco unos miembros del grupo de Akatsuki nos atacaron mientras intentábamos hallarla la Hokage a estado muy preocupada por su desaparición y nos ha pedido encontrarla para llevarla de vuelta a Konoha

**Sakura**: mm… ya veo, por que no se adelantan esta lloviendo mucho y supongo que deben estar muy agotados y diganle a Tsunade – sama que no se preocupe que yo ire después de terminar algo

**AMBU**: no puedo hacer eso señorita

**Sakura**: por que ¿?

**AMBU**: por que se nos ha dicho claramente que debemos escoltarla hasta Konoha

**Sakura**: no se preocupe por eso yo me hare responsable solo digale a la Hokage lo que le dige de acuerdo ¿?

**AMBU**: esta segura señorita

**Sakura**: si "verga que necio"

Y sin mas el AMBU desapareció, Sakura solo suspiro cerro los ojos disfrutando la sensación de la lluvia un poco menos fuerte (ósea menos fuerte en el sentido que de Ventarrón paso a Tormenta XDD) sobre ella volvió a suspirar

**Sakura**: se que estas hay… por que no te dignas a salir de una vez

- eres muy astuta lo admito – dijo una voz detrás de ella a unos 3 metros de ella

**Sakura**: y que te trae por aquí Uchiha ¿?

- pues Salí a mojarme un rato y pasaba por aquí y te vi y pensé saludarte

**Sakura**: mm… pues entonces… viniste a mojarte por gusto Itachi ¿?

**Itachi**: que te puedo decir me encanta la lluvia – dijo sarcásticamente

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos aun Sakura no volteaba a verle la cara, después de un rato de interminable y exasperante (para mi al menos) silencio Sakura comenzó a caminar hacia la cueva

**Itachi**: espera!!!

**Sakura**: que quieres – deteniéndose y mirándolo de reojo

**Itachi**: es verdad lo que escuche – dijo en un tono suave y bajando la mirada

**Sakura**:…

**Itachi**: volverás a Konoha ¿?

Con los otros

**Tobi**: Tobi se refería a aquella ratota que se esta escapando con una de las figuritas de Deidara – Sempai – mientras señalaba

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a donde Tobi señalaba y vieron a una rata no mejor dicho aun conejo por que eso era muy grande para ser una rata mordiendo lo que parecía ser una figura de arcilla, la rata los miro y salio corriendo a la ventana para después desaparecer por esta.

A todos menos a Tobi prácticamente la quijada les llegaba al suelo y sus ojos se habían desprendido de su cara quedando colgados XD

**Deidara**: Mi Figurita TT-TT

**Sasori**: pero que ratota O_O

**Hidan**: hay que llamar al control de plagas O_O

**Kisame**: que horrible O_O

**Tobi**: pobre Deidara – sempai… no se preocupe Tobi esta seguro que usted hará más n.n

**Deidara**: T-T

Con Itachi

**Sakura**:…

**Itachi**: por que no me respondes

**Sakura**: por que no veo en que te ayudaría pero si Itachi si me voy a Konoha

**Itachi**: por que ¿?

**Sakura**: como que por que… ósea es mi aldea hay nací… necesito otra razón?

**Itachi**: Mientes!!!

**Sakura**: que puedes saber tu si miento o no – finalmente volteándose y dándole cara

**Itachi**:…

**Sakura**: a demás que te importa lo que yo haga

**Itachi**:… Tienes razón – bajando la mirada – pero… ni siquiera te despedirás

**Sakura**: Adiós – volteándose de nueva cuenta y comenzando a caminar

Pero esta sintió como algo le impedía avanzar y vio unos brazos sujetándola por la cintura

**Sakura**: Itachi… O.O – sintiendo como este hundía el rostro en su hombro – pe… pero que estas haciendo baka o////o

**Itachi**:…

**Sakura**: suéltame o///o

**Itachi**:… - este solo la pego más a su cuerpo

**Sakura**: que no me escuchaste dije que… - pero esta enmudeció por lo sin mas escucho

**Itachi**:

Quédate un momento así

No mires hacia mí

Que no podré aguantar

Si clavas tu mirada

Que me llena el cuerpo

Me ha pasado antes

Que no puedo hablar

**Sakura**: pero que…

**Itachi**: por favor solo escúchame

**Sakura**: esta bien

**Itachi**:

Tal vez pienses que estoy loco

Y es verdad un poco tengo que aceptar

**Sakura**: solo un poco – esto le causaba mucha gracia

**Itachi**: hmp!

**Sakura**: perdona…

**Itachi**:

Pero si no te explico lo que siento dentro

No vas a entender cuando me veas llorar

Nunca me sentí tan solo

Como cuando ayer

De pronto lo entendí mientras callaba

La vida me dijo a gritos

Que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí

Y me explicaba

Que el amor es una cosa

Que se da de pronto en forma natural

Lleno de fuego

Si lo fuerzas se marchita

Y sin tener principio llega a su final

Ahora talvez tú puedas entender

Que si me tocas se quema mi piel

Ahora talvez lo puedas entender

Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver

Que lloro por ti

Que lloro sin ti

Que ya lo entendí

Que no eres para mí

Y lloro… uhh

Nunca me sentí tan solo

Como cuando ayer

De pronto lo entendí mientras callaba

La vida me dijo a gritos

Que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí

Y me explicaba

Que el amor es una cosa

Que se da de pronto en forma natural

Lleno de fuego

Si lo fuerzas se marchita

Y sin tener principio llega a su final

Ahora talvez tú puedas entender

Que si me tocas se quema mi piel

Ahora talvez lo puedas entender

Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver

Que lloro por ti

Que lloro sin ti

Que ya lo entendí

Que no eres para mí

Y lloro… uhh

Que lloro por ti

Que lloro sin ti… (ehh)

Que ya lo entendí

Que no eres para mí

Y lloro…

La lluvia aun no paraba y en ese bosque solo se podían apreciar las dos figuras que se encontraban juntas bajo la cada vez más fuerte lluvia. Sakura estaba atónita la persona que hace unos instantes le había dicho de todo le había cantado una canción hace apenas unos minutos. Este en cambio no se había movido de su posición

**Itachi**: Sakura… solo quería pedirte perdón por lo que te dije… no tenia control sobre mi, espero que entiendas que no es fácil para mi y que el solo pensar que solo te burlabas de mi me destrozaba

**Sakura**: me crees capaz de eso – dijo fríamente con la mirada gacha

**Itachi**: perdóname…

**Sakura**: una disculpa no es suficiente

**Itachi**: ya lo se… bueno supongo que este es el adiós – despegándose de ella

**Sakura**: así parece

**Itachi**: ai shiteru Sakura – Chan – dijo en un susurro imperceptible – será mejor que me valla, se que no soy de azúcar y no me derrito pero creo que me he excedido

Itachi estaba apunto de voltearse y salir corriendo cuando sintió que algo o mejor dicho alguien se lanzaba encima para abrazarlo y que por muy poco se cae al suelo

**Itachi**: Sakura – mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos

**Sakura**: yo también – pegando su rostro al pecho de este

**Itachi**: que ¿?

**Sakura**: que yo también te amo tonto – mientras las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir desde que Itachi comenzó a cantar corrían libremente por su rostro confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia

**Itachi**: me escuchaste ¿? O///O

**Sakura**: pues no soy sorda T-T

**Itachi**: pero si lo dije lo mas bajo posible

**Sakura**: no lo suficiente soy una Ninja

**Itachi**: eso no tiene nada que ver… lo que pasa es que tenías las parabólicas prendidas

**Sakura**: que dijiste… eres un idiota acabas de arruinar un perfecto momento romántico – mientras lo miraba a los ojos y se disponía a soltarlo cuando este se le adelanto tomándola por la cintura

**Itachi**: eso se puede arreglar fácilmente… que más romántico que estar los dos bajo la lluvia – mientras con una mano acariciaba su rostro – besándonos

**Sakura**: pero no estamos besándonos o////o

**Itachi**: eso se pude arreglar – dijo sonriendo y juntando sus labio con los de ella

El coloco la mano con la que hace unos instantes acariciaba el rostro de su amada en la cintura de la misma, mientras ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este profundizando el beso donde se transmitieron lo que sentían (no puedo creer que allá escrito eso que cursi XD) pero este dulce momento tuvo que acabar cuando algo llamado oxigeno escaso (XD)

**Itachi**: Sakura

**Sakura**: dime

**Itachi**: hola

**Sakura**: bobo ¬¬

**Itachi**: no perdona puedo preguntarte algo

**Sakura**: adelante

**Itachi**: si te dijera en estos momentos que no puedo vivir sin ti, que quiero que estés a mi lado y que si quisieras ser mi novia bastaría para que te quedaras conmigo – dijo suave mente mirándola a los ojos

**Sakura**: O////O

**Itachi**: y que me dices

**Sakura**: O////O

**Itachi**: Sakura

**Sakura**: O////O

**Itachi**: Saku

**Sakura**: O////O

**Itachi**: SAKURA

**Sakura**: QUE!!!

**Itachi**: y que me respondes

**Sakura**: claro que si idiota – lanzándose de nuevo encima pero esta vez si cayendo al suelo

**Itachi**: mira ya termino de llover viendo al suelo

**Sakura**: gomen Itachi

**Itachi**: no te preocupes… algo me dice que esta no será la ultima vez que pase – dando un suspiro

**Sakura**: por que lo dice ¬¬

**Itachi**: no por nada… que tal si nos vamos o nos vamos a enfermar

**Sakura**: de acuerdo n.n

10 minutos después

Itachi y Sakura se encontraban abriendo la puerta de la casa

**Itachi**: O.O

**Sakura**: O.O

Lo que vieron fue toda la casa para decirlo de una manera bonita vuelta un chiquero

**Sakura**: pero que rayos paso aquí o.o

En eso ven a una pequeña rata con algo parecido aun muñeco en la boca siendo perseguida por toda la casa por un Deidara vuelto una bestia y más atrás los demás que aseguraban querer ver como la niñita recuperaba su muñeca

**Itachi**: bueno cielo… - colocando una mano en su hombro – parece que tienes mucho que limpiar n_nu

**Sakura**: cierra la boca, no me ayudes tanto TT____TT

2 días después

Konoha

Torre de la Hokage

**Tsunade**: adelante Shizune

**Shizune**: Tsunade – sama ha llegado esta carta para usted

Tsunade abrió el sobre para ver de lo que se trataba ya que el sobre no tenía remitente

_**Querida Tsunade**_

_Espero que se encuentre bien usted y todos los demás_

_Le escribo para decirle que me encuentro muy bien y que por favor no siga buscándome_

_Por que no tengo pensado regresar a la aldea… o por lo menos no por ahora_

_La razón es por que he encontrado a alguien que no estoy dispuesta a dejarlo por nada del mundo_

_Desgraciadamente el no puede pisar el suelo de la aldea sin ser acecinado_

_Supongo que se debe imaginar de quien estoy hablando_

_No pienso traicionar a la aldea ni nada por el estilo_

_Lo que si le diré es que renuncio a mi puesto de Ninja de Konoha para poder ser solo una mujer relativamente normal… por que no creo ser muy normal que se diga ja_

_Le mandaría mi diadema (creo que así se llama) pero fue extraviado en una pequeña batalla campal contra una rata jaja se lo imagina_

_Bueno quiero que sepa que los quiero mucho a todos y espero que me disculpen por no despedirme de ustedes pero aunque usted no lo crea soy muy feliz a su lado y sin mencionar con la compañía de esos sin cerebros que se hacen llamar asesinos…_

_Cuidese mucho y dígale a Naruto que no coma tanto ramen y usted no beba tanto Sake, a Sai y a Kakashi – sensei que se compren otra pijama XD. Los quiero mucho a todos_

_Cuídense con amor_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

Cuando la término de leer la doblo y la guardo es su cajon con una gran sonrisa en los labios

**Tsunade**: Shizune dile a los AMBU'S que ya no es necesario que busquen a Sakura

**Shizune**: entendido – y desaparece

**Tsunade**: esa tonta – sacando su siempre fiel botella de Sake – espero que seas muy feliz Sakura y si ese papanatas te hace algo lo enterrare vivo!!!

Akatsuki

Se encontraban Sakura e Itachi en la habitación

**Sakura**: por que salimos a dar un paseo

**Itachi**: pero por que… no nos podemos quedar aquí – haciendo puchero

**Sakura**: No – jalándolo – además necesito hablar contigo

Ya afuera en el jardín

**Itachi**: que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo

**Sakura**: en realidad lo que quiero es mostrarte algo – saca la caja de música

**Itachi**: que haces tu con eso – contesto seriamente

**Sakura**: digamos que la tome por accidente cuando 'cierta' persona me insulto

**Itachi**: Hmp!!! No la quiero

**Sakura**: solo quiero que veas lo que tiene adentro - entregándosela

Itachi mas que resignado la tomo la caja y la abrió y vio una carta

**Itachi**: que es esto

**Sakura**: una carta

**Itachi**: nooo… enserio ¬¬

**Sakura**: entonces para que preguntas ¬¬

Itachi se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol seguido por Sakura y se dispuso a leer la carta

_**Querido Itachi**_

_Se que es un poco tarde ya que falta poco para que llegues a donde nos encontramos tu Padre y yo pero necesito aclararte unas cosas_

_Perdón si alguna vez te hicimos sentir que no te queríamos_

_Tu Padre y yo te apreciamos mucho y se que te hemos presionado mucho, pero es que solo queremos lo mejor para ti_

_Lo que te quiero decir es que sin importar que pase, ni cuales sean los resultados es que te quiero mucho, no me importa si hoy me matas este sentimiento no cambiara_

_Lo que si voy a lamentar es que ya no voy a poder verte crecer, no podré estar para ti en tus logros, tus alegrías, ni tampoco en tus tristezas para poder ser un apoyo_

_Y sobre todo me hubiera gustado conocer a la que se convertirá en tu esposa, y aunque no la conozca estoy segura que será una gran mujer, por que la estas escogiendo tu mi niño y se que serás muy feliz…_

_Conocer a mis nietos y cuidar de ellos hubiera sido lo mejor, pero, por desgracia se que no se va a poder_

_Escucho como te aproximas y quiero decirte que no me importa y que siempre estaré orgullosa de ti Mi pequeño Itachi, Mi bebe que se convertirá en un gran hombre y aunque no este físicamente contigo siempre te voy a cuidar a ti y a tu hermano… ya no tengo mas que decirte a parte de que me sentí orgullosa de ser tu madre y espero que en otra vida se me vuelva a dar la oportunidad y poder darles todo el amor que hasta hoy no logre darles. Los quiero mucho. Cuida de Sasuke_

_Con Amor_

_**Mikoto Uchiha**_

Itachi permaneció en silencio, mientras Sakura lloraba y lo abrazo, este simplemente hundió su rostro en el hombro de esta y una solitaria lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

**Sakura**: que te pareces si volvemos adentro – a lo que este solo asintió

2 semanas después

Los Akatsuki se dirigían a la casa después de un arduo entrenamiento al llegar se dan cuenta de que Sakura esta cocinando

**Kisame**: "hay mi madre"

**Sasori**: "no quiero morir tan joven"

**Hidan**: "mi pobre estomago"

**Deidara**: "diré que estoy enfermo… no peor entonces me haría una sopa Guacala"

**Tobi**: "Tobi es un buen chico" (esto no viene al caso)

**Itachi**: "estoy muy cansado para lidiar con ella espero que allá suficiente papel de baño"

**Sakura**: mmm… hola chicos quieren comer

**Todos**: etto… nop, es que ya… ya comimos si ya comimos

**Sakura**: mmm… es una pena y que tal pastel de chocolate

**Todos**: mmm.. no

**Sakura**: mm que lastima – poniendo una cara de tristeza

**Tobi**: Tobi si quiere pastel n.n

**Kisame**: O.O

**Sasori**: O.O

**Hidan**: O.O

**Deidara**: O.O

**Itachi**: O.O

Sakura con una sonrisa en los labios le pasa una rodaja de pastel, todos estaban muy atentos a Tobi que se habia atrevido a probar el pastel y vieron como lentamente cortaba un poco y se lo llevaba a la boca y tragaron grueso

**Kisame**: "que valiente"

**Sasori**: "pobre"

**Hidan**: "con el café que esta tan caro y este viene con eso"

**Deidara**: "siempre te recordare T-T"

**Itachi**: "es hombre muerto"

**Tobi**: este… pastel… esta…

**Kisame**: O.O

**Sasori**: O.O

**Hidan**: O.O

**Deidara**: O.O

**Itachi**: O.O

**Tobi**: esta… Delicioso n.n

**Kisame**: O.O

**Sasori**: O.O

**Hidan**: O.O

**Deidara**: O.O

**Itachi**: O.O

**Todos menos Tobi**: "QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

**Sakura**: verdad que si… es que estaba barato y lo decidí comprar

**Kisame**: O.O

**Sasori**: O.O

**Hidan**: O.O

**Deidara**: O.O

**Itachi**: O.O

**Kisame**: entonces ese pastel es comprado

**Sakura**: aja

**Sasori**: ósea que no lo hiciste tu

**Sakura**: si n.n

**Tobi**: n.n mmm que rico

**Todos menos Tobi**: TT_________TT no es justo

**FIN**


End file.
